McAbby: As the season goes on
by Leticiahp16
Summary: The new season is on and I had thought on writing a McAbby storyline along the episodes. The first two chapters is about what I thought it could happen. From chapter 3 and on the chapters will be based on the episodes of season 10. - New summary. Updated with chapter Tags from 10x20 to 10x24
1. Pre season chapter

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - I wrote this thinking about how would mcabby be played in the first episode of season 10. This is how I see Abby visiting McGee in the hospital. I don't know what will happen in the show. We'll only know on 09/25. And it could have somethings different from what happens there but this is just a story. And when the new season begin I plan on writing a new chapter for each episode on McAbby. I don't know how mcabby will be played in the new season but I have good expectations that something will happen between them after this blast and so. I believe this will be played slowly through the season. So this is how I imagine the first episode to be.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As the season goes on

Chapter 1: Pre season chapter

* * *

If something ever happen to you...

Abby was sitting on a piece of rubble from the building that had suffered an explosion minutes ago. Gibbs had come to rescue her but the bomb went of on that moment. Lucky they were able to go away from the window in time. So they didn't have bad injuries. Just some minor scratches.

He lead their way out of the building. And made sure she was checked by the paramedical staff. He had to go back to see if everyone was alright. When he was getting close to an ambulance next to the entrance he turned around to look at Abby. She waved for him showing she was okay. Then he got inside the building.

Abby didn't know what she was feeling. It seemed so much to handle. She looked around and all she saw was chaos. People injured being rushed to everywhere where the ambulance were parked. She could see there were some casualties. There were bodies covered. It made her feel worse not seeing Tony, Ziva or McGee between the people who were outside. What if one of these bodies was from one of them? Hel! No.

She had no idea where they were exactly when the bomb went off. She needed to know how everyone was but she knew there was nothing she could do. She kept staring at the entrance where now she could see Vance and the SecNav having a conversation.

The paramedic was asking her some questions to see if everything was normal with her as she kept looking the entrance expecting to see someone.

Suddenly she saw Gibbs getting out helping the paramedics moving a stretcher to the ambulance. Even being far from there, not being able to see who was laying there, she got up and ran up to there.

- Hey Miss Sciuto. I'm not done yet. You need to be taken to the hospital - the paramedic said but it was too late. She was already running.

She made her way to reach the stretcher. Getting closer she realized it was McGee. Seeing him so fragile hurt her. His face was covered with small scratches made by the broken glass. His neck was immobilized. His eyes were closed. She didn't know if he was just sleepy or unconscious. Before they could put him on the ambulance she came closer and hold his hand.

- Oh my god Tim! Tell me you're ok - she said. He took some seconds to open his eyes but seeing her made him a bit hectic

- Abby! Are you alright? I asked Gibbs about you. He wouldn't say much. And I thought he didn't want to make me feel worse - his voice was weak, barely possible to hear - All I could think about when I recovered my senses was if you was safe. I was so afraid...

- Ssshh! Don't talk. I'm okay. How are you feeling?

- Don't worry. Something seems wrong but I'll be okay. I just wanted... - he was barely hanging. He was trying to keep himself awake - I just wanted to tell you that I... - his eyes closed and he couldn't finish whatever he was about to say.

- Excuse me lady, we have to take him now - the paramedic said. She stepped away to give them space. She went to Gibbs side.

- I should go with him - she said and was about to go to the ambulance when Gibbs hold her arm

- He'll be fine Abby. First you need to go to the hospital as well and see if you have any serious injury

- How can you be sure? Did you saw his bloody face? He's not okay.

- Take care of yourself first then you can go see how he is. If there's nothing to worry about with your health, it will be quickly. Soon you will see him again.

- I wanted to go with him. So he won't feel lonely.

- He's unconscious now. And he is in good hands. They will take good care of him - Gibbs said - Don't worry

- How can I not worry? - she asked biting her lip, feeling annoyed - What about Tony and Ziva? Where are they?

- They are trapped in the elevator.

- What the hell were they doing in the elevator?

- Good question Abs. Good question - he said and conducted her to an ambulance - Go. Later I'll go to the hospital. If you need something call me. I better go and help the others.

He went away while she got inside the ambulance. She wanted so much to go with Mcgee. However she knew she would better see if everything was really okay. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling some pain.

Two hours later Abby finally managed to be released from the hospital. She went through some exams. Fortunately she had no bad injuries. She was given some pain killers and they let her go.

Good for them. Because if they wanted to keep her there for some more time, she would run away. She was okay. But she needed to know about McGee. Gibbs called saying that Tony and Ziva managed to get out of the elevator and were okay. She tried to ask the nurses about McGee but no one would say much other than he was okay. It pissed her. She knew he wasn't okay. He had to be removed by a stretcher. Of course something was wrong.

For as long as she had to go through the exams, she couldn't think about something other than McGee. Of course she was worried about everyone. But McGee was... McGee. The guy she always loved but couldn't admit it. She didn't know why it was so hard.

And now everything that just happened made her realize that she shouldn't waste more time. This blast worked as some kind of warning. Seeing him injured made her think that she almost lost him. Maybe there wouldn't be another chance. They should do something about their feeling. She never talked to McGee but it wasn't needed much to see that he still loved her. And yet they were wasting time.

When she left the room where she was, she went to see if she could visit him. She was told he was under medicine effects and would be probably sleeping. However the nurse allowed her in his room.

He was still sleeping but she decided to sit by his bedside. She wanted to be with him. To make sure he was ok. She took a chair and sat close to him. Seeing his wounded face hurt her. She was thankful that within the bounds of possibility he didn't seem to be bad. He wasn't connected to any machine other than the heart monitor (but this was normal). She just keep there close to him, holding slightly his hand.

Half an hour later McGee was waking up. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but was aware of things around him. He was in a silent room with an incessant beep sound. His body was all painful although he couldn't feel the real pain for being under sedation. One of his hand seemed stucked by something. Then he slowly opened his eyes to see what was the problem.

His eyes burned a bit until he was able to adjust them to the brightness of the room. He soon saw Abby by his side. She seemed asleep. He realized she was holding his hand and smiled. He was happy she wasn't injured and that she was with him. Worried with him.

He was feeling weak but with the small of strength he could gather he squeezed her hand. She woke up startled and jumped away from the chair.

- TIM! Thank God you're awake! I was having a nightmare. You were just... No. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! Look at you! All hurt and... Just tell me you're alright.

- I'm not dead at least. I'm not feeling well but I'll be soon, I hope.

- I was so afraid. Everything that happened... And seeing you like this is...

- I know. I'm glad you're okay. I'd feel so bad if you needed help and I couldn't help you.

- This is crazy! - she said starting to pace in small room - What the hell were you doing McGee? Gibbs told me they found you close to Tony's desk. But the evacuation warning was given like five minutes before the bomb went off. What were you still doing in there?

- I had to save some files from Dearing so we wouldn't...

- Are you mad or what? Aren't you sick of seeing these situations where a person loses her life in matter of seconds? Where the person is doing something he shouldn't be doing and things end up bad.

- I had to do that. I had no idea when...

- What were you thinking? Your life comes first. Why in the hell were you worried on losing the files about Dearing. Screw it if we had to start everything again. To redo our database on him. This wouldn't be a problem. It could delay us but who cares?

- Don't worry. After all I'm still here

- You could've died!

- But I didn't! - McGee said - I told you I'm fine

- No! You're not fine! Because if you were then you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have a dislocated shoulder, wounds all over your face and something more that I don't even know yet

- Listen Abby. I did what I thought was right. Had I risked my life? Yes and I know it. But I do this everyday. This wasn't the first time and won't be the last. Is part of my job. And I love my job and what I do. It's risky sometimes and we have to deal with that.

- I know Tim. But you scared me - she sighed - What if the worst had happened? What if, all of a sudden, you weren't part of my life anymore? Gosh. I can't stand this. This would be the end... This would be.. I don't know - she got closer to his bed and again - Tim, if something ever happened to you, I'd...

Suddenly she stopped talking. Realizing what she just had said. It was exactly something he had said to her some time ago. She had always tried to think what he exactly meant with that. And now she had figured this out. She had some clues but now that she said it she could understand him perfectly.

McGee was shocked. He never imagined there would come the day he would hear his own words coming from her mouth. It meant a lot for him. And if she used the same words it wasn't different for her. He smiled at her.

- I guess I heard this one before

- I never forgot it. It was so beautiful. Sometimes I wish you had finished that line.

- What would be the fun then? I left you wondering, didnt I? - he asked - Now you know how I felt and what I meant when said it. Do you mean it the same way I did?

- How can you doubt that? Of course I do mean it.

- Who told you I doubt you? I just needed to hear a confirmation.

- Oh McGee. You don't know how relieved I'm right now. I'm worried with the others too but you... Tim. you are... - she stopped talking

- I'm what?

Abby didn't know exactly what to say. She just bent down and hugged him. That was hard because she knew he was injured but she managed to give him a slightly hug. She felt him putting his hand on her back. They took more time than normal for a hug.

Then she backed off and stopped when her face was only a few inches from his. Really in a minimum distance. She kept looking from his eyes to his lips. For a moment their eyes met and they seemed stucked. They couldn't look away.

It was when she saw McGee slowly closing his eyes. She didn't know what to do. She had this urge of kissing him right now but somehow it felt so wrong. After some seconds of indecision she kissed his cheek. A bit close to his lips.

Abby backed off again and this time she sat on the chair. McGee opened his eyes and they eyes met once again. She was happy to see he didn't look disappointed. Instead he smiled and intertwined his hand with hers.

- We need to talk McGee - she said in a earnest tone

- I confess that I've thinking about it for a while. I feel bad that it took this blast for us to admit that we need to have a conversation.

- You're not the only one. I mean, who are we trying to fool? All these years we've been... - she was saying but had to stop as the door was opened.

- Hey McGoo! It's so good to you're okay. Besides your face seems weird. The glass hit you hard, no? And Abby you look... - Tony was saying but stopped seeing their strange looks to him - Am I interrupting something?

- No. - Abby said

- Yes! - McGee said at the same time.

- Oops. I'm totally interrupting you two. Let's pretend I never came in here - Tony said turning around to leave

- That's okay Tony. You don't have to go - Abby said

- Don't worry. I'll be back later - he left and appeared at the door seconds later - Just so you know, Gibbs is in the hospital. Don't let him catch you kissing. See ya.

- Sometimes I really wish to head slap him - McGee said rolling his eyes - I'm glad he's fine, though. So what do you want to talk about?

- I didn't want to waste time but this is not the proper time or place for it. Let's wait you get out of here, our lives get back to normal, things get back to normal at Ncis. Then we could talk without other worries.

- Agreed. It's a good idea

- But I'll warn you something. Next time there is a risky and dangerous situation you better follow correctly the procedures. If you don't do it I swear that if you don't die because of it then I'll kill you by myself without leaving evidences. I'm tired of being scared when something happens with you.

- Now you got me scared - he said smiling - I guess I should be calling security by now

They laughed and then became serious again. He hold her hand again. Tightly this time.

- Everything will be alright - he said

- I hope so - she spoke as McGee stroked her face.

They had no idea how things would work out now on. But they knew it would be different. Just wait and see how things will play out in due time. They knew that being together again was matter of time and not "if" anymore.

* * *

First chapter is up. I really can't wait to see if something like this will happen in the new season. I guess it should. Abby gets really worried when someone gets hurt. But this time is different. It's McGee. She may not admit it, but she knows she feels something else for him. It's not only a friendship.

The updates will depend on the new Ncis episodes.

Hope you like it.. let me know what you think.

My username on tumblr is leticiahp16.


	2. Pre season chapter 2

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - A HUGE thanks to: **vegasdude83(twitter)**. This chapter was written with hus help. Thanks for the suggestion of the main scene of this chapter. Credit goes to him for most of McGee's lines in this chapter.

4 - READ IT: So... I hadn't in mind writing another chapter until the season premiere. But as I said, _**vegasdude83**_ gave me a suggestion of writing what could have happened the night McGee took her home in the episode 8x24 - Pyramid. I didn't want to make a fanfiction just for a small scene. But as we were building the dialogue I realized I could fit it as a chapter for this story and as a sequence for the first chapter. I wrote these chapters counting that in season 10 mcabby relationship will be developed. By now I don't knowhow they will affect further chapters. It depends on what happens in the new episodes.

5 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As the season goes on

Chapter 2: Pre season chapter - 2

* * *

Abby spent the whole night beside McGee. It wouldn't be any different. They kept talking about random things. About the blast and Dearing. By the end of the night McGee told her to go home and rest. But she immediately refused. Saying she wouldn't go home unless he was going with her.

Right now they were about to fall asleep. Lost in their own thoughts. They were happy deeply inside knowing that they'd have a talk about them. About their feelings. To spill out what they've been kept for themself for far too long.

They had no idea but their thoughts were the same. Remembering that actually it was not the first time they discussed talking about things that needed to be said between them. One year ago, right after Mike Franks death, they talked they'd need to have a serious talk. But somehow it ended up left aside and they never returned to this conversation up to now.

_**** Flashback ****_

Abby had just came back from the hospital. She had been with Cade. He was a good person and a good friend. She felt she owed him some support in this moment so she had been there visiting him for the night. But then she had to come back.

When she got out of the elevator she was surprised by meeting McGee standing still in the middle of her lab. She thought he would be any other place with the rest of the team.

- McGee, what are you doing here? - she asked noticing he was looking to a picture of her and Cade

- Waiting for you. How is Cade? - he asked turning around to look at her

- Stable, sort of. I mean he has lost a lot of blood

- He's a big guy, he's got a lot blood to lose. Did you stay with him the whole night?

- He's a friend, McGee. I'd do that for any friend. For you or for Tony, for Gibbs - she said. McGee was an awesome person but he could be insensible at times.

- I know you would. And listen it's okay if you two are more than friends. I understand. Seriously. I really like Cade. And I can understand how a man of his stature can intriguing for a woman...

- Are you for real right now, McGee? - now she couldn't believe he just said that - Really? Because I'm like over the top tired and I'm hoping this is all some sort of a weird dream

- I'm not a dream

- That's too bad. Because right now I'd like to roll over and dream about purple kittens or flying elephants or... just... Never mind. I need to go home.

Abby picked her bag and clapped her hands to switch off the lab light. As soon as she was heading out of her lab she noticed McGee was following her.

- Where are you going?

- I'm going with you. As long Cobb is still on the loose, we're not taking any chances

- No, McGee. Shoo. I can take care of myself.

- Abby! This is not just another random suspect. This guy is very bad news. And if something ever happen to you, I would… - he realized what he was saying and just stopped right in time. He wished he could finish his sentence but he was afraid of her reaction. He wanted to admit to her he still had feelings but it was hard once Abby probably saw him as a best friend. At least this is how he thinks she sees him: as best friends and nothing more

- You would what, McGee? - she asked because she needed to hear he say it. Deeply inside she was aware that his feelings towards her were more than just friendship feelings. At many times she saw him letting his feelings showing. She wished she could be like him. She also felt something more for him but it was just so hard for her to admit it. She had a lot of doubts.

But right now she was looking into his eyes. Suddenly she undertook his look. So affectionate. So heartwarming. So in love. A look she knew he had only towards her. She could have said something but she hugged him.

By the look she shortly gave him before the hug, McGee could see she knew what he meant and how worried he was about her. He felt her arms around him and hugged her back as if his life depended on it. He put his head on her shoulder and it felt so good, peaceful and comfortable.

When Abby hugged him she felt her worries going away. Something in him always made her feel safe. Like nothing could tear them apart. The world could be falling apart around them. But as long as they are in each other's arms, things would be ok.

It felt so good to be in each other's arms that if they could they wouldn't go anywhere soon. However they knew they couldn't stay like this forever. When they pulled away they shared a look for some seconds before McGee could speak again.

- Lets go. I'll take you home. And it doesn't not matter if you want it or not: I'm staying. This guy is crazy. What will stop him from come after you? By now he must know Gibbs considers you like a daughter. He knows if he wants Gibbs attention he could try to get to you, who supposedly is unprotected. So, whether you want it or not I'll be there to protect you.

- That's okay, Tim. I don't mind. It'll be good to have you around - she said.

Abby linked her arm to his and they made their way out. Before reaching the parking lot, they met Gibbs on their way. He had some sort of suspicious look at first. But after he exchanged a glance with McGee he knew his agent would be taking care of her. And knowing him as he did, he was sure no one else could protect her better.

Their ride to her apartment was silent. They would usually go out sometimes and in the rides they'd always be talking and laughing about random things. Not today. They were emotionally shaken. Mikes death wasn't being easy to take. It was hard to believe he wouldn't be around anymore.

McGee glanced at Abby a few times. In some of these times they eyes met. Because she had also being throwing some glances at him. He wondered what she could be thinking. And if it somehow was about him.

When they finally got inside her apartment Abby told him to feel at ease in her apartment. Like if was needed. He always felt comfortable there. He put his badge and gun on a small table in front of her sofa and also took off his suit jacket. While Abby only got rid of her boots and socks.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching tv and talking from random things. Trying to distract themselves from reality for a little while at least. McGee ordered a pizza. None of them were on the mood for make dinner.

Abby went to take a shower while McGee was lying on the couch. He had already taken off his shoes and his long sleeved shirt. He was wearing a white shirt underneath it.

When he heard Abby's footsteps he sat back in the couch. He got really surprised when he saw her. She was wearing pajama, one of the small ones. It looked like the one she wore once when she stayed at his apartment years ago. And just like back then, she was also wearing on of his shirts. He had no idea how Abby had it.

- I knew I wasn't going nuts when I realized some of my shirts had disappeared

- Sarah told me you planned on throwing away some of the old ones, so I asked if I could keep some of them. She frowned but I asked her not to tell you.

- You've been talking to Sarah?

- It's a long story. I like them. It always feels good to have something that reminds me of you. Love how it smells just like you.

- You kept them just because of how it smells? - McGee asked - This is so weird

- Be happy Timmy. It's a compliment. You smells really good - she knew she didn't need to ask permission for him, so she lied down at the couch with her head on his lap - I thought you loved weird things

- I do love weird. But yet this feels, weird.

- Want me to take it off?

- No. Of course not. I don't mind it - he said. Abby had her arms crossed over her belly and McGee started to stroke her arms slowly. She closed her eyes - I love the fact that you enjoy having me around somehow

They stayed like this in silence for what seemed like twenty minutes. The reality coming back to their minds. All the bad things that happened. McGee kept looking at her for all this time. He was worried at her. She still had her eyes closed. However he knew she was awake cause she was biting her lower lip. Something was troubling her.

- Something on your mind Abby? You know I'm here for you. If you need to talk, a hug or whatever you need. I can't promise but I can try to make you feel better

- I'm tired of this. You know, having to live with this nightmare - she said sitting again - Waking up everyday not knowing if people I love will still be ok by the end of the day. Or how I hate to see you guys taking the elevator for an assignment and not knowing if all of you will come back unharmed.

- Believe me it's not easy. But that's our job. And we love it. We are proud of what we do. The bad guys we put in jail. The lives we save. It's dangerous and sometimes we just can't help it. It can happen to any of us.

- No. This is not okay. It shouldn't happen.

- Of course it shouldn't. But it's not in our hands - he said - I won't deny that every time I go on field I'm afraid of not coming back. We all have this fear even if we don't admit it.

- I don't think I can live with this - she started pacing around the room - We lost Kate, Jenny, Cassidy and now Franks. Why Mike? I never thought we'd be living this day. I never thought we'd lose him. He's a warrior, you know.. how did it happened? Why him?

- Like you said, he was a warrior. He faced Cobb. He went down fighting. He did the most he could. Unfortunately it wasn't enough but he tried. He even shot the guy.

- Mike didn't deserve it

- No one does. At times I also don't think I can take it. Seeing friends dying, seeing the team being teared apart. When Ziva left and Tony was assigned as agent afloat and I to the cyber crimes unit and I had to stay away from you more than I was used to. It wasn't easy. And there's my book that, because of me, almost got you killed.

- I told you it was not your fault. You were not the one pointing the gun to my head.

- It doesn't matter. If it wasn't for my book you'd never had to go through what you did. Nothing you say will make me feel less guilty - he said getting up from the couch - We'll always face dangerous situations and bad guys. Somebody has to fight them. And nobody does it as well as we do. But at times our team needs to find some stability and you're always there for us.

- Every time you guys go out there, I have this scary feeling. I can't take this anymore. What if something happens to Gibbs? To Ziva? Tony? What if something happens to you, Tim?

- I can't promise you it won't but I'll always try my best to come back alive. To come back to you. I know I don't fight like Ziva or shoot like Gibbs but there's something special that makes me fight to stay alive

- It's not enough! Get a safer job then! It's has been hard to lose all of them. But I won't take it if something happen to you... You are... - Abby was saying but had to stop. She wanted to tell him a lot of things however she couldn't find the right thing to say

- I am what Abby? - he asked when she had finally stopped pacing around and was looking to him - Would you tell the others to do the same?

- Yes, because we're like a family. And I want all of you safe. However when it comes to you Tim, things are totally different. You should have noticed that by now... Wait. What is this special thing that makes you fight to stay alive? Other than save your own life?

- Isn't it clear? Of course it's you Abby. Everyday I make a point of come back to you. I'm aware of what losing me would do to you. How deeply it would affect and hurt you. I don't want to abandon you or to make you lose a friend. You don't think I have been scared for you?

- Me? You'd fight for your life for me? I mean, we're best friends and all but you must have better reasons

- You underestimate your importance to me. Yes, you're my friend but do you honestly think that's all you're for me? That after all these years, friendship is all that is going on between us?

- What do you mean? I'm your my best friend... - she was saying

- Yes, I am but my feelings for you are stronger than that. You may not admit it but you know it. I figured I need you in my life. I wouldn't have lasted six months here without you.

- After all this time?

- Yes, but I'm not asking for anything Abby. Just believe me, I'm still your geek who carries a gun

- Listen, when I was saying about what you are... - she came closer to him - You're special to me. I can't imagine spending a day in this crazy world without you. Just don't ask me how things stand between us, cause I don't know. We're sad because of Mike's death. So this is not the best time for a conversation. We could end up talking to much.

- No matter what happens I'll be always here for you and I don't plan on leaving you - he smiled

- Good. Because you're not allowed to leave me. Promise you'll always be near me?

- Yes. I promise I'll be stuck with you - he said and lifted his pinky. Abby lifted up her pinky and the promise was made. They smiled and then she hugged him.

- I'm happy to hear that I'm more than just a best friend for you. Actually I shouldn't be that surprised. And please, don't think I don't feel the same for you just because I'm not talking.

- I know Abby. For a long time I've been wondering that we need to talk about us. Well, I don't know for sure if there'll be an "us" again but you know what I meant - he said pulling away the hug - However, Mike just died and we're sad. So this isn't the proper time for such important talk.

- But we do have to talk about it, don't we? About our feelings, right?

- Don't worry. We'll talk it eventually. In due time. Whenever you're ready without rushing anything.

- Thanks for staying and for protecting me, Timmy

- You don't have to thank me. Just doing what I had to do.

- Could you sleep with me? It's going be hard to sleep tonight. Not to mention the nightmares I'll probably have. But I know that being in your arms will make me feel better.

- You want me to sleep in your coffin again?

- Last time you didn't seem to mind it.

- Probably because I didn't know what it was back then - he said - And also because I didn't just sleep, as you mentioned once

- See... you have good memories from my coffin.

- Yeah.. Good times.

As much as he loved Abby, the idea of sleeping in a coffin would still creepy him out. But he would do anything for her. And if it would make her feel better then he'd sleep by her side.

They lay down in bed and soon he wrapped his arms towards her and she leaned her head on his chest. It made him happy to see she was finally peaceful. Despite everything they were feeling because of Mike's death.

**_** End Flashback **_**

Back to present time. In the hospital. Thinking how in that time it seemed promising. It seemed that thing would get better for them. Unfortunately things happened and made them let it aside and them eventually not wanting to go back at this.

They were busy at first with the mystery way Tony had been acting. Trying to figure out, along with Ziva, what this was about. And then not long after that he was shot and things got worst. And in the follow weeks, there were new cases and when they realized, they had let the opportunity for this talk get lost.

And now it happened to McGee. He could have died. Now they won't ignore it anymore. They will have this talk for once for all.

This blast made them aware they were breaking Gibbs' rule #8: Never take anything for granted. In all these years they had been so used to the fact they could see the other almost everyday that they automatically believed it would happen forever. That they would see each other for many and many years. And it always made them wait and think twice about acting on their feelings.

This blast, along past happenings, just proved them wrong. They knew that as soon as this Dearing problem was over, they would have to talk. Because maybe they wouldn't have another chance.

* * *

Again HUGE thanks to ** vegasdude83. **Honestly, I really loved having your help with this one. It was fun and awesome doing the lines with you. I hope you liked how the chapter is in the finished version. How I adjust it into a proper chapter.

And to everyone else: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. This is the last chapter before the season premiere. The next chapter will be based in Ncis - 10x01 Extreme Prejudice.

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

You can also find me on tumblr: Leticiahp16.


	3. 10x01 - Extreme Prejudice

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - So. From this chapter on things will be based on the episodes. I won't delete the previous 2 chapters, cause I like them. And even that things didn't go as I expected in the first episode, i guess that I still may use some little things from the previous chapters in the future chapters.

4 - Just like in the episde. this story is divided in thee different periods. The first is one day after the blast. The second is around 07/10. And the thrid was arounf 09/25. Whe Gibbs goes to meet Dearing I wrote as if it was happening two days before the final scene that happened in 09/25. I don't know if it is exactly right but I realized that when gibbs went after Dearing and when he watched his team on the last scene, these two scenes doesn't happens in the same day.

5 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As the season goes on

Chapter 3: 10x01 - Extreme Prejudice

* * *

**Post blast explosion (05/16)**

In the following day past the explosion Abby was in her lab cleaning the mess that the blast had caused. She was feeling bad about everything that was going on. She was relieved that her friends were alive and sad for the people who lost their lives.

She had been worried about McGee. She hadn't seen him since the blast. She was told he had to go to the hospital but he was ok. But if he was really ok what was he doing there? He spent the night there and she wanted to visit him. However she was so tired and in need of rest.

By now she was placing somethings back to its places. Ziva had been there half an hour ago. She warned her that McGee was released from the hospital. Abby was happy that he was okay, but worried he would have to carry a scar from all that happened yesterday for the rest of his life. Abby was feeling angry and Ziva had told her to focus on good. But how could she? With all the bad things that were going around.

McGee was finally getting back to the NCIS headquarter. After receiving a bandage to his wound on the abdomen. The doctors said he was lucky since the piece of broken glass didn't puncture him deeper. If it had gotten a bit further he would have serious problems.

He went back as soon as he could to help the others. But there was a thing he should do first. He hadn't talked to Abby yet and this was the first thing he would do getting there.

Gettying closer to her lab, he noticed that there was no music. Obviously, she wasn't in the mood. No one would be. She stopped by her door. Abby didn't take long to realize there was someone there. Seeing who it was, she held her breath. They kept staring at each other without saying anything. Trying to make sure they were okay despite the few injures. Suddenly Abby ran to him and hugged him as never did before. She had hugged him uncountable times, but this time it felt different.

McGee was feeling squeezed by her. It was hurting his abdomen, because of his wound, but he didn't care. He was relieved she was safe and okay. But at some point he couldn't take the pain anymore.

- Ouch. Let me go Abby. Ouch.

- Sorry Tim - she said letting go off him - How... How are you feeling?

- Alive. Glad for not being on Ducky's table right now.

- Don't even say that. Okay?

- And you Abby. How are you?

- I just feel scared, angry, upset, you know, I can't exactly say what I'm feeling right now. There are a lot of things running in my head and It's so... It doesn't matter. After all, i'm okay too.

- Of course it does. I care about you - he said - I was worried. Came to check on you when I got here, before going to help the others.

- Don't worry, I'm okay. At least I'm trying to be. I wish we could talk. I don't even know about what exactly, just talk, you know. However I know you have to go now and help the others. Lets just finish with this once for all as soon as possible.

- Are you sure you doesn't need help down here?

- No. It's my lab and I like to arrange things on my way.

- Right. I'll go back then. If you need something just call me.

- I'll. Promise me you guys are going to kick his ass and not let him get away with it.

- It hardly will happen. The whole alphabet is chasing him. NCIS, CIA, FBI... But I promise you, he'll get what he deserves. For what he did yo us and to the other innocent lives he took - he said and kissed her cheek - Gotta go now.

- Alright. Just take care of yourself - she said. He nodded and left her lab.

The rest of the day went by slowly. All of them spent hours arranging things. The entire building was a mess. Gradually things were getting back to its place. By now they were only dealing with things they needed the most for now.

It was late night and Abby was still in her lab. She knew she wasn't going home tonight. Even if she wanted she wouldn't to go home. If she need she would be sleeping in her lab but she would stay there in case a new evidence needed to be tested. She had tested her Mass Spec machine. She was glad it was working. Her computers hadn't the same luck. As they were close to the windows, the splinters hit the computers.

Vance sent her some new equipments. She had just set up one of the computers when McGee came back into the lab. He had a serious expression on his face.

- What is it, Tim? I'm not liking the look on your face. What happened?

- I just came back from MTAC. Gibbs and Vance were in communication with Dearing

- You kidding me? I bet the last thing he wanted was to surrender.

- I back traced the transmission and he was inside a car parked close to an abandoned restaurant. When the agents arrived in the area Dearing blew himself up.

- After all he did, he blows himself up and that's it? It's over?

- I hope so. They are bringing his remains so we can make sure it's Dearing.

- Something doesn't sounds right - she said and took a sip of her Caf Pow - He's a terrorist. He wouldn't do everything that he did just kill himself in the end. I bet that if that nut job was arrested, he would be proud of his actions in name of his son

- But maybe he really killed himself. I mean, he knew he would lose everything that was left on his life in the moment he chose for revenge His wife, his freedom. And also if we could get him, he wouldn't be arrested. His case was considered as "extreme prejudice". The order came from the president.

- Order to assassinate. After what he did, it's not a surprise. Everyone is looking for him and he just blow himself up. It seems so easy.

- As soon as his remains get here Jimmy will send you material so you can run the DNA test - he said as he notices some boxes at her lab - So, what are those boxes?

- New equipments. The director sent some replacements. But I don't feel like setting them up today. Just the computer because I might need. But I'll be probably using the Ipad - she then looked at his face, paying more attention, and noticed something was wrong with him - McGee, are you feeling well? You're sweating

- I'm fine. I'm just feeling hot.

- You're not fine - she said coming closer. He was wearing a dark color shirt, so this is why she haven't saw a detail before - McGee, you're bleeding.

- No. I'm not... Oops - he said noticing the stain on his shirt

- Take the shirt off. Your stitches must have opened. I better take a look.

- No need. It's nothing...

- McGee, do it now! Which part of "you're bleeding" you didn't understand? - she asked while she got the first aid kit. McGee felt a bit uncomfortable getting shirtless in front of her. He knew he shouldn't feel like that. It's just Abby. But still he couldn't avoid it.

- I'll see what I can do - she took out his bandage and noticed some of the stitches opened. When the tips of her fingers touched his skin he immediately shivered and took a step back - What was it?

- No... Nothing. It just... It just hurted - he lied. He wouldn't admit what her touch had caused to him

- You're lying - she smiled - It didn't hurt, did it?

- Yes, a bit. But I confess I can be quite sensitive in this spot. Even more if It's you who's touching me. Can't control it. Sorry.

- I don't remember asking you to control it

- Abby, don't tease me. This could end up in a mess

- Well, maybe I like it.

- Abby! - he called her attention - Not now

- Timmy, I don't know what is going through your mind right now but It's good to know that my touch can still cause you shivers

- Why do I feel this is going to get embarrassing? - he asked as she smiled and took care of his wound. It felt so good seeing her smiling again. At least he was being able to make her smile even through this hard time they were facing.

- You know, I'm worried that this might leave a permanent scar. Do you think it will?

- I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it yet. I've been busy with... Wait. You obviously thought about me having a scar.

- We'll surely never forget what happened yesterday. We'll have this memory on our minds for the rest of our lives. And it's not like we need to remember this day everyday in the future. So if it turns into a scar, you'll have to wake up every day seeing this scar and these memories would be always in your mind. And I bet this is not nice. Not something I'd want for me. I'd never get used to see this scar on your skin and not remember what happened.

- Wow. You've been really thinking about it. I couldn't even think that far - he said surprised - Have you been thinking about me?

- I was... I was worried - she said finishing doing the new bandage - I managed to fix it a bit and make it stop bleeding for now. But you better go back to the hospital tomorrow and redo the stitches.

- Thanks Abby.

They were standing in the middle of her lab. He was still shirtless and she was too close to him. A little tension moment going on. When one of them seemed about to do something, Abby's cellphone rang. She picked up and some seconds later she hung up.

- It's Jimmy. The remains are already in autopsy. Gotta go there.

- No problem.

- See ya - she left her lab while McGee was putting his shirt back on.

Due to the bad condition of Dearing's remains it was only possible to get a 50% match on the DNA test. Which could be considered positive. Everyone felt relieved that all of it as over. Now they could turn their attention to other things.

But Abby always felt something was wrong. The days were going by and she started to have some nightmares about this blast involving everyone of the team. And in most of them something bad always happened to McGee. At first she thought it was normal having nightmares after being through such experience.

The two months following the blast went by fast. They spent theses days getting things back to normal at the office and they were still trying to get their lives back to normal as well.

_**July 10th, 2012 (first time jump)**_

McGee took his lunch time and decided to spend it sitting on a bench in the Navy yard. He felt like the needed a moment for reflections. Not much earlier Jimmy told something that messed with his mind and made him feel thoughtful.

About having someone to talk to at night. And about how worst than being scared was to be scared alone. Jimmy was right and maybe he should start thinking about it. He was distracted and haven't even noticed Abby appeared next to him.

This blast brought the team even more together. They used to go out for some beers at the weekends and had some fun time. But also it also brought Abby and McGee closer. They have being spending more time together and talking about a lot of things.

- Are you enjoying the dream world, McGee? - she asked sitting beside him.

- Oh, hey Abby. I'm just thinking about somethings

- Something bothering you?

- Not bothering but you know, when you feel thoughtful? Needing to think about your life.

- Yeah, the blast still affect us. Making us reconsidering our decisions.

- What happened will affect our life for a long time, I guess - McGee said turning on the bench to face her - But it wasn't it exactly what I'm thinking about.

- Wanna shared with me? I'd love to hear. Of course if you don't wanna tell me, it's okay. I understand.

- It's just that I was talking to Jimmy and he told things that I just can't get out of my head.

- Sometimes Jimmy says things that messes with our heads. Things that makes sense but you know...

- He said how, in moments like these we're facing lately, feels good to go home and have someone to talk to at night before sleep. It surely helps not being alone and having someone you can talk to when things aren't going well.

- Is must be really nice to go home knowing someone will be waiting for you. That someone enjoys listening you telling how was your day. To share things with someone. To be able to talk about things that happened. It doesn't matter if it's bad or good. And do the same for the person - Abby said

- Exactly. He also said how the only thing worse than being scared is being scared alone. You know, you can share your fears and knowing someone is there for you. It might help make it go away. And it'd be nice to be able to help someone. To try to distract her from her fears.

- When you can count on someone who fully understands you, things end up being better. But why are those things stuck in your mind?

- This blast affected the plans I had. It's not like I had a lot of plans but I used to think about future. Even not knowing how it'll be like - he said - Now I guess my priorities and choices will be at first place about my life. We never know what could happen in the next day so we better enjoy the present.

- What does that mean? What is your plan now?

- It's about time to bring this person into my life. I can't wait forever anymore. I gotta do a move before it's to late. I want to love someone like she deserves to be loved. And I hope she loves me back the same way.

- You mean, you're thinking about... - Abby thought that maybe she shouldn't ask this to him. However she was curious and, in the same time, afraid of his answer - Do you... Do you have someone in mind?

- The question is if she has me in her mind too.

- What do you mean?

- Forget it. It's complicated - he said and looked to his watch - Oh. I better get back or Gibbs will head slap me. Will come with me?

- No I need to go to some place before going back - she said as they got up - See ya.

They waved goodbye and went to their destination. Abby wished he had answered her question. She needed to know if he was interested in someone. But if he didn't want to tell her then she wouldn't push it. But she knew she'd better do something about him.

In the same night, lying on his bed before sleep, McGee was imagining how Abby react if he finally could tell her things that were stuck with him for all these years. He knew he shouldn't wait so long. He planned on asking her out on the next day.

Things didn't do as planned since in this day Ducky discovered that the remains they thought belonged to Dearing, was actually from his brother. The team were in attention again to find out Dearing's location. Of course they didn't have time to think of anything else other than find the guy.

**September 23rd, 2012 (2 days before present day)**

After more two months searching for Dearing, Gibbs found out a way to get to him and made a plan. Ziva considered it stubborn from him to want to go alone to face that guy. Nothing they would say would make him change his mind. The team watched as Gibbs took the elevator hoping for the best.

Tony, McGee and Ziva stayed on silence on their desks for some minutes. The anxiety taking control on them. Not much later Abby came into the squad room.

- Hey guys, who is up for a... - she noticed everyone's worried expressions - What is it? Where's Gibbs? - no one said a word - Tell me Tim, please - the man looked at Tony and then at Ziva before answering.

- He went after Dearing

- What? So what are you doing here?

- He didn't want us to go - Ziva said

- He is on his own? Why didn't you insist to go?

- He planned things to go in his way - Tony said - Nothing we could have said would make him change his mind.

- Is he mad? He shouldn't...

- Don't you trust Gibbs? - McGee asked - He knows what he's doing

- Of course I trust him. But I don't trust Dearing. - she said pacing between the desks - This guys is a nut job. He could be setting up a trap for Gibbs. He could planning on blow himself up this time and take the chance that Gibbs is alone to do it when Gibbs get to him. Who knows what that guy is up to do? Gibbs is good but he isn't like Super Man. He could get vulnerable. What if Dearing...

- Abby! - Tony, Ziva and McGee said at the same time

- Calm down. If Gibbs needs some help he'll call us. For now we should just trust him. He trust his guts and so we trust him - McGee said walking to her and bringing her to his chair - Sit here Abby. All he have to do now is to wait

- Like it was easy.

- Look, I know it isn't easy. We all know it. I have no idea what is going to happen between Dearing and Gibbs. However I'm sure this will be over today. Dearing won't hurt another innocent person or tear apart another family. He'll learn the consequences for attacking the United States Navy - he said and kneeled beside his chair - Gibbs will make him see the big mistake he did through his actions. I have no doubts that Gibbs will win this time - he gave her a tiny smile and she hugged him.

- Oh McGee! I wish I could say it's helping me but I'm just so worried

- Everything happens for a reason - he said when he pulled away from the hug. Looking into her eyes he continued - If Gibbs chose this way then let it be. We all trust him. Whatever happens, Dearing won't get away with it. I know I can't exactly do it, but I promise you things will end up okay. The way it should.

Abby thought it was so sweet from McGee to try to make her relax and don't feel so apprehensive. Even looking into his green eyes and knowing he was right, it didn't seem to make much effect on her since she couldn't help feeling worried. They kept looking to each other for a few more seconds until she hugged him again. Seeing the moment between them, Ziva decided it as better let them alone.

- Tony, lets get some coffee - she said walking to his desk

- No. Thanks, I'm not thirst

- Yes, you are. C'mon - she pulled him and they went out of the squad room. After they left Abby opened her eyes

- Where have they gone?

- I have no idea - he said sitting on the floor. Abby soon joined sim - What are you doing?

- I can't stand this wait not knowing what is happening. I thought I could use your shoulder for some nap. Please?

- Sure.

She leaned her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her. They stayed like this for several minutes. Abby was asleep while McGee was awake. He was paying attention to her. At many times she muttered things and he couldn't understand. She seemed very uneasy on her sleep. He knew she could be going through a nightmare. He kept wondering if he should wake her. But then she woke up all of a sudden quite hectic. She got up and started to pacing again.

- Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my god! We need to do something! Dearing is going to kill Gibbs! I just saw it happening - then she turned to him, who had also gotten up - You have to do something! Like right now!

- Abby. Abby. Calm down. You had a nightmare. Nothing happened. Gibbs is alright.

- How do you know it?

- While you were asleep Ziva told me Gibbs called to say he was coming back

- Really? Or are you trying to make me feel better?

- Do you thing I would lie to you? - McGee asked

- No. Sorry. It's just that I'm... I'm tired of these nightmares. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Every time I do I have those nightmares and I can't get a night of straight sleep. And it doesn't seems to go away. And I wish they could end.

- What is happening? I thought you told me the nightmares were over long ago

- It's nothing. Don't worry

- Abby, I can clearly see that something is wrong. Tell me

- I don't wanna talk about it

- Maybe you need...

- GIBBS! - Abby ran as she saw the boss getting out of the elevator. She hugged him tightly - Are you okay? Like 100% okay? Dearing didn't hurt, did he? - she checked every bit o him to see if he wasn't hurt

- I'm not hurt Abby - Gibbs said as he went for his desk and put his backpack over it. Tony and Ziva came back to the squad room

- So boss, how it went? - Tony asked

- Gibbs, I know you're more than good at what you do. But wasn't it kind of crazy going after someone like Dearing? - Abby asked but Gibbs only smiled - Did you arrested him?

Gibbs didn't answer her question. Instead, he took out of his backpack a evidence bag containing a bloody knife. Everyone kept looking to it for some seconds.

- So, it's finally over? Dearing is dead? - Ziva asked

- Yes. Abby, run the DNA test on this knife. I'm gonna need it included on the final report - he said giving the evidence for her - But not today. All of you, go home. Get some rest. This had been a tough case. See you tomorrow.

Abby went back to her lab to pick up her things. And as soon as she could she left for home. She knew McGee would probably come to her lab before going home to make sure she was okay. She appreciated that his worry towards her. However she didn't feel like talking about her nightmares.

McGee went to her lab but when he got there the place was empty and Abby wasn't there anymore. He really wanted to know what was going on with her. But if she doesn't wanted to talk, he would respect her decision. If she decided to talk she knew he would be always close by to listen and help her.

In the next day they spent all of it doing the final reports about everything that happened on Dearing's case. They were able to finished this once for all in the morning of September 25th, two days after Dearing's death.

Once finished they were told to go home. Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee and Jimmy met in the Navy yard. They kept talking for a while. Gibbs was walking by and stopped for a moment to look at them. Happy that everyone were okay after everything that happened.

Abby, McGee and Jimmy waved goodbye to Tony and Ziva as they left.

- Hey guys, do you want to go out for lunch today? - Abby asked to McGee and Jimmy

- I'd love to Abby, but Breena is waiting for me. We're going to visit her family. Hope you don't mind it - Jimmy answer

- No problem

- Gotta meet her. See ya! - he said and walked to his car. While Abby stopped right in front of McGee

- You're not going to refuse my invitation, Tim! Please.

- As if I had a option... Just kidding. Of course I want to go out with you - he said as they started to head to their cars - I mean, I do want to go for lunch with you.

- It's good to have some fun after all of this. Feels like years since the last time I remember having fun and going out with friends

- Ok then. I'll go home for now because I need to do somethings but I'll pick you up at your place - he said as they reached their cars. They were parked side by side.

- Tim, wait - she said before he could get in his car. She walked closer to him - I'm sorry.

- For what?

- I know you're worried about me. I wish I could tell you but at the same time I don't wanna talk about it. It's complicated.

- Look, I understand if you choose to not talk about it. Still, I think that if this is affecting you deeply, it'd be better if you open up and talk to someone or look for help. And I just saw how you were in your sleep two days ago. If this is happening quite often then you should take care of it. For your own good. I hate seeing your disturbed by these nightmares. Whatever they are about is not doing any good to you.

- I suppose they will go away now that the Dearing's story is over.

- Abby, don't be afraid of showing your fears. As Jimmy said, being alone will only make you feel more scared. You know Ziva,Tony and Gibbs will be always there for you if you feel like talking.

- What about you, Tim? What if it's you who I need?

- After all these years, you know you can always count on me - McGee said - Don't even need to ask. You know you can come to me anytime or call me and I'll come to you.

- I don't even know what to say - she said and then held his hand, squeezing it - Honestly, thank you McGee. It means a lot to me having your support. So... See ya. - she didn't give even five steps away from him when she ran back and hugged him.

- Wow! Abby! - He was caught by surprise since he was already turning to get into his car when she reached him - I love your hugs but you don't need to suffocate me.

- I know... I'm just glad this is all over and we're going to be able to get back to our normal lives. And that you're okay and wasn't severely injured - she let go of him - What about that wound you had? Did it let a scar?

- You know, the day you told me about your worry that it would be a permanent scar? You said that you didn't like the idea of seeing it and I got the impression that you said it like you'd be seeing me shirtless more times. I don't know exactly under what circumstances but... Why don't you figure out this answer by yourself? - McGee asked smiling

- You only wish Tim - she kissed his cheek and before walking she said - But who knows?

They smiled before going away to their places. They knew all that happened would affect their lives. However they didn't know til what extent it would go. Now it was matter of time for them to get back to their lives. But it never was going to be like before. This would make things change on their lives. Change their choices and priorities. Only time will tell how things will be going forward. For now they were glad this story had a closure.

* * *

So this is it! My missing scenes from 10x01 from a McAbby point of view.

Hope you enjoy...

Let me know what you think.

You can find me on tumblr by the username: Leticiahp16


	4. 10x02-03 - Recovery - Phoenix

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - So... I was surprised that McGee and Abby was kept apart from each other. Without any interations at all. And this is strange for me. It kinda seems they could be hiding something. But I'm not sure since we never know what goes on in the writers mind. Then i made my decision: whatever happens in the episodes, I'll play with a theory in this story. As this is a fanfiction, I can play with any plot alright? I'll still write based in episodes, but I'll take a different path and I hope you enjoy it. It could be risky but as I said, it's fanfiction and we're free to write the story we want.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As the season goes on

Chapter 4: 10x02/03 - Recovery/Phoenix

* * *

Things were starting to get back to normal at NCIS. One week went by since Harper Dearing was killed. This problem was over but everybody knew they would deal with the aftermath for a long time yet.

The team received the visit of a shrink. Who made evaluations on them to see how the blast affected them emotionally. Abby was the one facing a bad time with nightmares of her lying dead on autopsy or something happening to her friends. He tried to get her talk better about it. But she just couldn't. Later she admitted to Gibbs that she was feeling alone and he said maybe she should talk to her biological brother, Kyle. She was afraid of doing it. Because it wasn't simple to go to a person and tell that he has a sister all of a sudden. Who knows how he would react.

Later Gibbs managed to convince her to talk to Kyle. When she decided to go she went to the Observation Room to tell him about the some results and that she would be gone for family matter. He told her to get McGee to run a search on the guns from the case.

She went upstairs and found McGee on his desk reading a comic book. Tony and Ziva were in somewhere else.

- McGee, Gibbs want you to check these guns - she told him fast and put the papers on his desk

- Right - he said and noticed she was a bit hectic - Abby you seem nervous. Is everything okay?

- Yes.. sort of... yeah... I'm leaving to meet Kyle, my biological brother. The one you helped me find. I guess I'll tell him the truth. But I'm afraid.

- Of his reaction?

- It's such a big news. What if he doesn't like me?

- Impossible - McGee laughed - How could anyone not like someone like you. And if he doesn't, it's his bad. He'll be missing a huge opportunity to know how much of a wonderful person you are.

- I can't help but feel nervous.

- Want me to take you there? So you won't panic in the way

- Would you do that? I don't feel like driving right now. I'm quite anxious and maybe driving is not a good idea.

- Just give me a minute. I'll let this search going on here and... - he said. Then typed somethings and wrote something in a paper - Lets go? I'll leave a note for Gibbs explaining my absence. Hope he understands it. Or I better be prepared for a head slap.

- Don't worry. He knows you're helping me - she said and then they left

On the ride to their destination McGee noticed was even more nervous than he thought. She couldn't seem able to stop playing with her fingers. When they finally got there he stopped the car a bit far from the store where Kile worked.

- I stopped here so you can have some privacy while talking to him. i'll wait here in case you need something - he said

- I don't know, McGee. Maybe I shouldn't do it.

- You don't have to do this but don't you think it's better to clarify things up as soon as possible?- he them hold her hand - Don't worry, Abby. Everything will work fine. I have I good feeling about it. He'll obviously be surprised by the news but, like I said before, there's no way he won't like you.

- Ok then. Wish me luck - she sighed before leaving the car.

McGee also got out of the car and leaned on it as he watched Abby going to the store. It didn't take long and he saw her getting out of the store at the same time that a van was parking in front of the same place. A man got out in a hurry and ran to Abby.

He kept watching them talking for a few more minutes untill Abby came almost running up to him with a big smile on her face.

- Thank you McGee. For not letting me give up on our ride here - she hugged him quickly - I know i didn't have enough time talking to him but I already can see he's nice. I just told him that he's my brother and he loved to know it. He doesn't even questioned it

- See.. I told you it would be worth the try.

- Come I'll introduce him to you - she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with her to where her brother was standing - Kyle, this is Timothy McGee, you can call him McGee. And Tim, this is my brother Kyle.

- How are you doing? - McGee asked. He was impressed by how much the guy looked alike Abby. It shouldn't be a surprise, but still.

- I couldn't be better. Confess I'm kinda shocked by the news but I'm so happy to know she's my sister. So.. are you her boyfriend?

- No, I'm not - McGee replied while he exchanged a glance with Abby

- Oh.. My bad. Sorry if I embarrassed you two. I watched you two talking there, and I just had this impression.

- No, he's not my boyfriend but he is someone special in my life. He helped me not giving up coming here to talk to you. I just wanted you to meet him. And there's a man called Gibbs, I'll introduce him to you too, he's like a father to me. He was the one who encourage me to meet you and tell you the truth. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for him.

- Abby, I'll go back to work so you two can talk better. If you need something just call me, alright? - McGee asked and she nodded - Kyle, it was nice to meet you. Hope we have another opportunity to meet again.

- Sure we will - Kyle said and the guys shook hands.

- See ya - Abby said to McGee as he left.

McGee made sure she was going to be alright before leaving. It was a time for her to get to know her brother, so of course he wouldn't be on their way.

Abby spent the rest of her day talking to Kyle, getting to know him better and also talking about her life and about people she loved. At night she took him to meet Gibbs at his house. She was so tired that she crashed at Gibbs' couch and slept right away not even had time to see how Gibbs and Kyle were interacting.

In the following night Abby decided to go to McGee's apartment. She desired to talk to him. She didn't know why but she felt she had to. On her way there she grabbed some pizza and soft drink. Getting there she knock on his door but got no answer. She thought about calling him but as she had his spare key, she went inside. A long time ago they had exchanged the spare keys to their places in case they need something, some emergence, or for other reasons.

As soon as she opened the door she saw the lights were on. She called his name but there still no had answer. Closing the door she went further into his place and then heard the shower running. Putting her purse on his computer desk and the pizza on the counter, she decided to wait for him.

A few minutes later McGee came out of the shower to change into sleep clothes in his bedroom. He had just put his underwear when his cellphone rang. He soon picked it up. It was his sister. He was talking to her when he decided to pick up something to eat even if he wasn't totally dressed. With one hand he held the cellphone and with the other we has using the towel to dry his hair.

- ... Listen, I know. Honestly I understand how important this is but you know pretty well that me and dad, we never got along. This is not happening. I won't be... - he was saying while he came out of his bedroom. However, he soon stopped dead on his track as he noticed Abby sitting in the chair by his computer desk. She seemed to be biting her lower lip and smiling at the same time - Uh... Sorry Sarah, but I gotta go now. I'll call you back. Bye.

- Wow McGee... Tight boxers? - she said smile while he was still surprised by her presence there - You've changed. And I liked it - she blinked at him. As he still seemed speechless, she rolled her eyes - I hope you don't mind me being here. I guess I wanted to talk. I brought pizza for us

- No. No problem. You just caught me off guard - he said wrapping the towel around his waist

- As if I had never seen you like this before... - she whispered more to herself as she picked some cups for them

- What did you say?

- Nothing. Go put some clothes on while I'll serve the pizza

Not much after McGee came back and they sat in stools by the counter, side by side to have dinner.

- So, tell me. How does yesterday went? Meeting Kyle and telling him that you're his sister. - he said

- He's so awesome. I thought it would be hard for him to deal, all of a sudden, with the fact he had a sister. But no. He was really happy about it and even told me that when he saw me for the first time, last year when I had just found out about him, he felt there was some sort of connection between us but he had no idea what it was exactly.

- I take that you spent the rest of the day talking to him.

- Yes. It was so good. We've managed to talk about a lot of things and know each other better. I've talked about our team and mostly about Gibbs. Oh and at night I even took Kyle to Gibbs place to meet him

- Really?

- Yeah. I thought it was fair. Gibbs encouraged me to go after him, and talked me into that doing it would help me somehow to forget my nightmares - Abby said, took a sip of her drink, then continued - You know what was nice? I introduced them and when Gibbs gave his hand so Kyle could shake it in a greet, my brother gave him one of my famous hugs? Can you believe?

- But you told him about your hugs?

- Actually I didn't. He had hugged me before when we were talking earlier. And told me to not mind it because he used to hug people. It's in our blood.

- How did Gibbs and Kyle get along?

- I can't tell much but I think they got along nicely. I crashed on Gibbs' couch so quickly and I couldn't see anything else. After so many nights facing nightmares I was finally able to sleep well. By the way, I called Kyle back this afternoon and we agreed to meet this weekend. Want to join us? I'm sure you gonna like him too.

- I'd love to but not this time. You just met him and two got a lot to know about each other. This should be only about you two. I could go in a next time - McGee said - Who knows, maybe you can even ask him about his parents.

- It's too soon to go into this matter. As much as I want to know about it, I feel like I should wait more time. And yesterday we talked for a long time and he never mentioned his parents. I wonder if he could have been adopted as well. I don't know. It's better not make assumptions for now. So, what about you? How does it went with the shrink?

- Not a big deal. He asked me a few things. He asked about my point of view on what happened and how I think it could've affected me or people I care about. Pretty much obvious things.

- I can see it didn't take long

- No. How am I supposed to open up and talk about my life and problems to someone I just met? I told him that besides still being a bit uncomfortable with all the happened, I'm good and glad that everything is getting back to normal.

- That's why I never liked the shrinks. We already have some problems that we're aware of. But they always try to find more problems when they get inside our mind. As if we needed it. - she said as they finished having dinner and McGee made a signal for her and they went to sit on the couch.

- What about your nightmares? Have you discussed them with the shrink?

- He tried to help me but I just couldn't talk about it.

- Couldn't or didn't want to? As I told you before, keeping it to yourself would only make things worse. How do you intend to get rid of them if you don't face them? - he said and he moved to sit closer to her - Look, I understand if you don't wanna talk about it but can you let me know what your nightmares are about? I worry about you and I don't like seeing you scared by them.

- Since the blast I've been having nightmares where I see the ones I love and care about all getting hurt somehow. Each day something bad would happen to each one of you.

- You know we're all safe. There's no reason to let it scare you

- No. That wasn't the big problem - she said and looked down - For many nights I had nightmares where I was lying in the autopsy and there was no one to save me. It just makes me feel lonely.

- You can't allow your nightmares make you feel this way. You know you're never alone - he said as he put one arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder - You have us from NCIS. The nuns. Your other friends. And now you have Kyle.

- I know but I can't help it. I'm afraid to be in a moment when I need someone the most and find myself alone.

- Don't worry Abby. We'll always be around whenever you need. I'd never leave you alone - he says he hold her tighter - Look, I know it's not easy and that all that happened will affect us somehow for a long time, but I miss the happy and stronger Abby that I know and love. It's about time to bring her back.

- I've been thinking about what you said before - she moved away from him so she could look at his eyes - A couple months ago you told me you needed someone in your life. And I realized that I've been feeling lonely - her face were only a few inches away from his face. His eyes were glued on her. He was barely blinking. She started to whisper - What does it means? Is it a coincidence?

- I don't believe in coincidences

- Neither do I - Abby said and brushed her lips against his. For a few seconds she was unsure about what to do? Should she go for it or if it was wrong and she should back off.

Suddenly she felt him slightly bite her lower lip. That's when she took her decision and kissed him once for all. They were kissing slowly at first, to appreciate better the moment. Years and years hiding their feelings and there they were. Even that they wouldn't admit their feelings yet. It didn't take long for them to deepen the kiss. Abby ran her hands til the back of neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

It could seem a bit strange but even happening when neither of them expected, they soon felt comfortable with the kiss. Even being so long since the last time. When they broke apart they stared at each others eyes.

- Abby, we need to talk. This is... - McGee started to say but was stopped by Abby, when she put one finger to his mouth, making him stop talking.

- Stop. Nothing ever starts well with a "We need to talk". Besides, it's too soon.

- Yeah and I bet you're considering running away from here at any minute.

- Why would I do that? I came to talk to a friend. Sure I wasn't expecting it to happen but I have no reason to run from it. It's just that I don't know...

- ... where it would lead us. Don't worry. Take your time. Maybe we could start it slow. I mean, that's if you want to start something. I'd like this to turn into something more but I understand if you don't want it to go anywhere.

- Thanks for the understanding. I can't promise you anything because I don't wanna get our hopes high since we don't what will happen next - she said and hugged him - But don't worry. I'm not denying what just happened. Nor regretting it either.

- I know. Neither do I. - they let go of the hug but he still had his arm around her - So... Do you want to stay over for the night? Watch some movie?

- It sounds nice

Abby switched on the TV and soon found out a channel where there was a horror movie playing. She liked this kind of movies while these aren't McGee's favorites. Of course he would let her choose what she wanted to watch. They lay on the couch, a bit squeezed at each other but they didn't care. While the movie was going on Abby made some commentaries about it and it didn't take long to McGee fall asleep.

When Abby realized it, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She know by the morning they would probably feel a pain on their backs, for laying in that way, but she was liking to be like this with him then she just slept as well.

Through the next week, they managed to act normally, like nothing had happened. But of course the kiss never left their minds. A new case came up and they end up putting this matter aside for a while. They were working in a case that involved NASA and a cold case that Ducky was investigating apart. And the team figured about both cases had connections.

McGee and Tony went to a shooting range to make some questions to the victim's CO. When they got back, McGee went to Abby's lab to ask her if she would want to go out that night. She had excitedly accepted the invitation. However when the night came the team had to go after a suspect and they end up postponing it to another day.

In the next day, after interrogating a rock star guy, they figured another clues that lead them to person who killed their victim. At the end it was all about fake moon rocks. The afternoon was almost ending and McGee had just begun making his case report as Abby came into the bullpen

- Hey, McGee. Where's everybody?

- Somewhere in he building.

- So... No one is around... - she said and took the opportunity that Gibbs, Ziva or Tony weren't anywhere close, went behind McGee's desk, by his side, and leaned on his desk, her back turned to Gibbs desk

- Something in your mind? - he said letting go of he was doing and paying attention to her

- I've been thinking and I guess you were right

- About what?

- That we need to talk about what happened - she admitted and McGee smiled. It was nice for him to see that, whatever she would want to say, she was willing to talk - The more I remember that night, the more I know I can't and shouldn't ignore it.

- That's really nice of you. I was afraid you would not want to go back to this matter

- Of course I do. Can I come by your place later?

- Maybe it's not a good time today. I have this case report to do and I need to do Ducky's report as well - he said. He saw her looking down and realized that maybe if they let this conversation to another day, it could not happen - You know what? It can wait. I won't be in trouble if I start them tomorrow.

- So, see you later?

- Don't you wanna go home with me?

- I can't. I have to do something before. I'll be there as soon as I can but don't wait for me for dinner.

- Right. See ya later - she said and went back to her lab

McGee worked for some more time into his report until Gibbs told him to go home. Getting there he took a shower, ate something, and rested a bit. It was past 9pm when he heard the door bell ring

- Hi. Sorry if I took too long to come but here I am.

- No problem - he said as she got inside and he closed the door. They stayed on silence for some minutes. Abby sat at the couch and McGee kept looking at her. She seemed pensive. She could be changing her mind. Before this could happen, McGee was the one to break the silence - That didn't just happen, did it?

- No Tim. I confess I kinda digged that kiss. I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't want it.

- That's what I thought. Since the blast I've been thinking about some different decisions I should take in my life. That kiss was a surprise for me but I need to know what we'll do about it. I don't know if we can keep being best friends and pretend it never happened.

- I guess is too late to pretend it. I've beeing thinking again about being feeling alone and I figured the answer. I have a lot of friend then I can't be feeling alone because of it. Maybe I'm a bit feeling alone because I need someone who can be more than just a friend to me. Someone I can count on for everything. And can be there more me in a way even best friends can't. And that I could do the same for this person.

- Like having someone who would talk to you about everything at all. Not only the good things. And don't mind if your day was crap and you wanted to talk about the bad things, she would listen how it went and try to make you feel better - McGee said as she nodded - Yeah.. I know how it feels like.

- Listen Tim, I can't promise you anything, you must know better than anyone else how complicated this is for me. I have no idea where this can lead us this time. But we'll never know if we never try. So what do you think? Could we try again?

- Only if you want to go serious this time. After the blast I realized I don't have time to waste. I want to get into a serious relationship and I know you still have issues with it.

- We could give it a try. If it works we'll know where it lead us. If it doesn't, then we can't say we haven't tried. And just as before, we can go back to being friends. Although it can be harder than it was before.

- You really want us to have a second chance?

- Yes. I want you to be more in my life. I appreciate having you all these years as my best friend but I the blast made me admit to myself that I want more from you. I can't keep denying this - she said as he came to sit by her side - I understand if you don't want it. It would make me upset but I would respect your decision. I realize that having a relationship with me might not be the easiest thing and you might not wanna go through this again.

- It can be risky - he said, made a pause, then continued - But I don't care. I guess we can try again. If we have the chance why not take it?. Better then keep wondering how things could've been later. I seek for some answers too.

- I want us to take it slow. And not to get too excited about it at first

- Are you afraid of something?

- When I think about everything that could happen... It's not easy.

- Of course it isn't. If it was we wouldn't have to wait for a bomb to make this decision. Maybe we could've done it some years ago. But we didn't and if you want to wait more time till you...

- No. There's no need to wait any more minute - she said while holding his hand - Until we are sure where this will lead us, I guess we should keep it as a secret

- Like a secret dating?

- Yeah. Lets keep it only between us and enjoy how it goes

- What if people suspect? I don't think this is something easy to hide

- Let them suspect. I bet it should be fun watching them wonder about it

- As you say, Gibbs knows everything. What are we gonna do if he gets suspicious and ask us?

- I won't lie to him. If he doesn't ask, then I won't say anything for now. But if he does I'll have to tell him

- So, what do we do now?

- Well, usually this is the part where you kiss me - she stood up - Or maybe I'm wrong, and this is time for me to leave - she gave some steps back, moving away from him, but still smiling at him.

- As if I would waste this opportunity... - he said going after her, pulling her to a big kiss

Of course it was too soon to know where this new try would go. They knew they would have to be cautious about it. But right now they were enjoying the moment of a proper kiss after wishing for it for so long.

- Now I need to give you bad news. I can't stay for the night. As much as I'd love to, I gotta go - Abby said

- Are you running away?

- No. No. I'm not running from you. I promised some friends I'd meet them tonight. You know I don't break my promises.

- That's okay. Have fun.

- Only if you promise me you won't be upset.

- I won't, don't worry.

- Ok. See you tomorrow - she said and before leaving gave him a last kiss.

They were happy with what just happened but they knew it could be risky somehow. It was too soon to talk about their feelings openly . If things start to go really well this time, then it will come a time for this kind of talk. For now, admitting that they have wanted to try again, was already a big step. Now they just would have to wait and see how things go.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload the new chapter. This lack of McGee/Abby scenes caused me a massive writer's block. And for the same reason I wrote 2 episodes in 1 chapter. Just as I plan putting episodes 4 and 5 in the next chapter.

Seeing the season x in terms of McAbby, this is the impression I have. That something could be going on between them behind the scenes. But I could be wrong. This is too good to be true.. So let's play with it in the fanfiction while we don't know what is really going on.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me a review so I can know if you like the path this story could be taking..


	5. 10x04-05 - Lost at Sea - The namesake

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - You know, I have no idea what will happen in future episodes. So, everything i wrote here is fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this version.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As the season goes on

Chapter 5: 10x04/05 - Lost at sea / The namesake

* * *

In the next two weeks Abby and McGee started to spending more and more time together outside the work. They were still getting used to this new chance they were having. Most of times they would have dinner together and talk about a lot of things. Sometimes they would come back to discuss more about the blast and everything they feel after what happened.

They had always been close friends but lately their bond was becoming each time stronger. They were starting to date again but their friendship and trust prevailed above all.

This week they had a new case. A helicopter had fallen down in a beach a few days ago and now NCIS went help the search for the missing pilot. Meanwhile while the search was made, McGee and Dinozzo were discussing how they could win the dare Ziva challenged them. One of them would have to ask out Agent Abigail Borin from the Coast Guard. Deep inside McGee knew he would end up having to do it.

Tony and McGee managed to find the pilot and also brought some garbage to be checked for evidence. Getting back to NCIS Tony took the body to autopsy while McGee let the garbage in the evidence garage and then went to Abby's lab.

- Hey Abby. How are things going here? - he asked going near her

- Slow. Nothing new to process. And you?

- We managed to find the pilot

- Good. I'll finally have something to work on. Did anyone see you coming in here - she asked

- I don't think so - he said considering her question a bit odd - Why?

- We shouldn't be seen together. It's dangerous.

- What are talking about?

- I guess it's better for us to stay away from each other in here. Unless it's really necessary we need to work together in something

- Why? It's has been two weeks already and no one seems to be suspecting

- What is the problem? We agreed on not telling it to anyone

- I know. But what if we're in front of someone and let it slip through a glance, a gesture or some other way? It's not like we can control it. We're happy with what is going on, sometimes it can be hard to disguise.

- Everyone here knows how we are close as best friends. If we suddenly stop talking to each other, or keeping away for too long, they will still suspect something is going on. And for a bad reason.

- Well, let them suspect for the wrong reason then. It may even be better. And Gibbs, he knows everything, if we interact in front of him, I bet he can figure it out quite fast.

- Abby, why do you want to hide it? I mean, we don't have to go talking about it to everyone, but also we don't have to keep pretending nothing is going on.

- It's not the right time yet. It has been only two weeks. And this time that we've been spending together has been amazing, I can't deny it. But it's not enough for us to get used to it. We need to wait more time to think about the next step and letting some people know what is going on.

- I know, the whole "take it slow" thing. But you know it's hard to keep it secret for too long - he said. They stayed in silence for a while, he kept looking at her working in her computer - I may need your help with something

- Tell me

- I gotta ask Agent Borin out.

- What are you up to, McGee? - She said stopping doing what she was doing and crossing her arms - Why do you want to ask her out?

- Ziva challenged me and Tony into doing it. If one of us manage to get a date with her, Ziva said she would so our reports for a month.

- Why does it mean you have to be the one doing it? Why not Tony? He's the one who loves to flirt and things like that.

- Do I sense some jealous here? - he asked smiling. She kept serious - It's just a dare. And I actually want your help on how to make her say no. Because I don't plan going out with her, but I gotta ask her and I'll try to make her turn it down

- What a crazy idea. Well, it's easy. Just ask her out in the most awkward way.

- I hope that only the fact of inviting Borin, counts for Ziva - he said, taking a moment to think on her advice - I'm afraid I must go back now. Oh.. And I bought some garbage of the beach that we need to search for evidence. If you wanna, I can help you with it.

- No. There's no need. The evidence garage's staff can help me there. Remember what I told you. Lets not be seen together so often for now.

- Ok then. See you later - he said and left her lab.

He couldn't deny that he felt a bit upset seeing Abby wanting to disguise it too much to the point of not wanting them to be seen together. But of course he'd respect her decision, just as he promised.

He saw Borin in the next day. That's when he asked her out. His plan worked and it end up quite embarrassing that she didn't even answered it. They continued making progress in the case in the next few days. In one of them he and Tony went dow Abby's lab and met Borin there as well. They discussed the case. And at some point, when Abby picked up the phone, he saw her throwing at him a quick glance. He soon realized it was a small "warning" look. Like she was telling him that he shouldn't be there. But there was no way to avoid it. They were working in the case.

It didn't take long for them to solve the case. And when arrested the suspect, Ziva came back soon to the bullpen because she wanted to solve another mystery apart. Days ago Tony told her that he and McGee went to a bar together. She didn't buy this story. Something seemed odd. She took the chance that they weren't around and decided to access McGee's email to see if she could figure what they were up to.

Of course his account was blocked, so she tried figuring out his password. But had no success. She couldn't hack then she had to try other option. It didn't take long for her to find a good try. A few minutes later Abby came into the squadroom.

- Hey Ziva. You need me?

- I need a favor from you. Could you help me?

- Of course. Tell me what you need.

- I'm suspecting that McGee and Tony are fooling me. They told some days ago that they went to a bar. But I don't believe it. They were doing something else. And McGee has been receiving emails about whatever they were doing.

- Let me guess: You want me to open his email?

- Please? I know how close you two are. I'm so sure that you know each other's passwords and I thought you could help me with this.

- I don't know - Abby said. She was glad that McGee and her had created new private emails for their talks. Ortherwise, Ziva could be about to figure their secret - He can get mad at me if I tell you his password

- He can never get mad at you. Besides, you don't have to tell it to me. Can you just access it for me?

- What if he figures it was me?

- I promise you I won't tell about you. This is important.

- Your curiosity is killing you, isn't it? Or should I say, your jealousy over Tony is killing you?

- You should be worried too. Tony said they went to pick up woman together.

- What? McGee going to a bar? To pick up a woman? - Abby laughed. She didn't know exactly what Tony and McGee did that night, but she knew they never went to a bar - No. I don't think so.

- See? They lied to me. Now I really want to know what it was really about - Ziva said then had a idea - Please, help me. Then later we could have a girl's night out. The beer is on me.

- Don't worry. I'll help you.- Abby opened his email for her - Forget about paying the beer. Actually Abby Borin called me half an hour ago inviting me out. She said she'd be calling you too. I guess we can have our girl's night, right?

- Yes. But she didn't call me yet

- I'll call her and tell her to invite you again when she comes back to the squad room. She told me she would come by before leaving.

- Fine. Thanks Abby.

- Your welcome. I better go now before the boys see me here. Meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes.

She did as she said. And there she was waiting for Ziva and Borin. To her surprise Tony and McGee were with them.

- It was all about video games. Can you believe it? - Ziva said

- I told you McGee wouldn't go out there picking up woman in a bar

- You're joining us? - Tony asked

- For sure. Why would I miss a night out with you guys?

- You just wouldn't - McGee said and he and Abby exchanged a smile

Abby left her car in the parking lot and took a ride with McGee till the place they all would meet. She was considering change her plans in the middle of the night.

All of them met at a bar. They talked about a lot of things, having some fun and a few drinks. Between these talks, Abby and McGee would always throw some glances between each other and some smile. The others seemed too busy to notice the flirt that was going on between them

It wasn't even two hours after they had arrived there and Abby thought about a pretext to take her and McGee out of there without having the other.

- Hey McGee. I need to go to a friend's house and left my car at NCIS. Do you mind giving me a ride? - she asked and as he seemed confused, she blinked at him

- Oh... No problem. I guess it's getting late and it's about time to go home. I'll give you a ride

- Sorry guys, but we'll have to leave now. It was nice meeting you for some fun - she said to Tony, Ziva and Borin as she and McGee nodded their goodbyes to them

- Why am I under the impression that visiting a friend is not your real plan for the rest of the night?

- Well, I had to find a way to take us out of there so we could go home

- That's it? You just want go home?

- Yes, I'm tired and in need of sleep - she lied. Of course she had other plans.

- Alright. I'll let you there.

It didn't take long for them to reach her apartment. McGee walked her to her door to make sure she'd be okay for the night. When he turned to leave, he heard Abby's voice.

- Stay, please. It's quite late already. You can sleep over here if you want.

- Won't you mind?

- Why would I? C'mon - she pulled him inside and closed the door

- I'll crash in the couch and then tomorrow... - he was talking but was interrupted when Abby, all of a sudden, kissed him in a very teasingly way. He, even surprised, quickly deepened the kiss. The he felt her hands running through his jacked to take it off. knowing where she would want it to go, he pulled away - I don't know if it's already the right time for the next step.

- Next step? This is not the next step. it's just sex - she said kissing him and undoing his shirt buttons

- You talk like it wasn't serious. We should wait a little more. It feels too soon.

- You've been undressing me with your eyes through all these years and now you're gonna say no to me?

- It's not that. You said you wanted it to take it slow

- Yeah, but not so slow that we can't have some fun

- I'm afraid if we rush things again, just like in the first time, it may not work again - he said while she took his shirt away

- Don't worry Tim. We know deep inside that we wouldn't give it another try if we knew it wouldn't work. Just relax.

- Are you sure?

- Why do you still ask? - she said and with a slow move let the straps of her dress fall from her shoulders, making the dress fall on the floor. She glared deeply into his eyes and smiled - Oops.

- I still think it's too soon and.. - he was saying but stopped once Abby pushed him into the couch and sat into his lap pinning his legs between hers. Her hand where in the back of neck and her face was close to his.

- It has been nine years since our last time. What part of it is too soon?

- Well, if we see this way, you're right.

- Tim, I want it and need you. And for what I can see, Timmy here wants it too - she smiles and give kisses on his neck. This was too much for his sanity.

He wrapped his arms around her back, glueing their bodies together. If she wanted it, so he would do his best to please her. He kissed her fiercely and felt her return it the same way and also felt her scratching his back with her nails.

- Gosh, Abby. We gotta take this to somewhere else.

- I bet you missed my coffin, didn't you?

- Not only the coffin - he said and they moved to her bedroom

- So here we are, back to where everything begun

- It feels so good and exciting - he said and soon the rest of their clothes were thrown around the room.

Even being unexpected for McGee, of course he wouldn't waste this moment. He had never learned how to say no to her. Why would he now? Because after all, he couldn't deny that he was up for it. So if she wanted him, he would do his best to please her.

As they were enjoying the night together, Abby was surprised that McGee was really going for it. She thought she would face some resistence from him at first since he surely wasn't expect this to happen this soon. She soon noticed he wanted it as much as she did.

It had been so many years since their last time together but it definitely wasn't a problem. They actually felt even more comfortable with each other. There was no room for being nervous or for it to be awkward. Not for them.

In the next morning McGee woke earlier than usual. He rolled on the coffin and found Abby still asleep. He smiled as he watched her for a few seconds. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned at her, trying not to awake her. However he was aware he failed once he felt Abby's hand around his wrist.

- Where are you going? It's too soon. Get back to sleep - she said in a sleepy tone

- I wish I could. Gotta head home.

- Stay a little longer - she said and started to trail kisses from on his back till his neck. She hugged him from behind and rested her hands over his chest and her head on his shoulder - I know you keep spare clothes at NCIS. You don't have to go now

- I'd love to spend as much time as I can with you but sadly I can't right now. Imagine if I go to NCIS and Tony sees me in yesterday clothes. He sure will keep trying making questions and so. And you want to avoid suspicions. So...

- Aw. Pity you have to go and so I can't do this anymore - she gives some more kisses on his neck

- Gosh, Abby! Stop teasing me

- No, can't do.

- You're gonna drive me crazy this way - he says as she moves and sits in his lap

- Well, that's my intention - Abby says and he smiles. They kiss for some time till he pulls away.

- Sorry Abby. Now I really gotta go.

- Ok. See you at work then - she kisses him a last time - Before you go, I just wanted to thank you for staying with me. I really had a great night

- You're welcome. I loved it too - he smiles, catches his clothes on the ground and headed to the bathrom while Abby lay back on bed.

Some days later they got a new case. A Petty Officer that was found dead in a Ferrari. Through the initial investigation the team found out the victim was moonlighting as a valet in a hotel to make extra money. And one night he took the Ferrari of one of the clients and went for a little ride thinking it wouldn't cause problems.

The Ferrari was taken to the evidence garage and Abby was having some fun examining the car. She would spend hours examining it if she could, however, she knew she'd have to give it back to its owner.

Later that day she was lying on bed along with McGee. They had dinner and went to rest on the bed where they were talking about random things at first and now were discussing the case.

- I heard you enjoyed looking for evidences in that Ferrari - McGee said

- Of course Tim. It's not every day you have a car like that one involved in the kind of crimes that we investigate.

- Have you found something out of normal?

- No. The car was ok. Nothing that would connect its owner to the murder. He's clean. This Chaya guy is just another one of this millionaires that loves spending money with anything, going out with a new woman every day, and thinks that just because he's rich he can have everything.

- You talked to him?

- Yes, I met him when he came to pick up his car. Gosh, this guy is... Can you believe he had the guts to check me out?

- What? How dare him? - McGee said seriously - Why haven't you told me that before. I could've...

- Relax, Tim. If I had told you this, our secret could be in danger. Besides, I'd never fall for him. C'mon, he dates the prettiest women and still listen to Justin Bieber even being 27. Like I said to Gibbs, we could arrest him just for that. He kinda annoyed me.

- What he told you?

- That I intrigued him. He even offered me a job offer. Of course, by his tone, I knew it had nothing to do with being a Forensic Scientist. He invited me for dinner to discuss the details - she laughed

- What have you replied to him?

- That he needed to sign the paper that confirms that he got his car back. I wouldn't waste my time hearing his nonsenses. He had also asked me if I was happy at NCIS

- Which I guess the answer is obvious

- I told him that yes, I'm very, very happy.

- After the blast, are you happy now?

- Yes, I'm really happy, Tim - she said as she moved so she could look him in the eyes - After all that happened, having everyone I love safe makes me glad that it wasn't as worse as it could have been. And of course, there's this new thing that we are going through now. Despite everything, we have each other now and I'm very happy with it.

- As they say, there will always come something good from bad. I'm loving all these days since we got back together but I want to know when we will finally make it serious.

- C'mon Tim. We've talked this before. It's too soon. We need more time to make sure that we're doing the right thing this time

- You're not sure of it? You're not sure what you want for us?

- That's not what I said. What I mean is, lets just enjoy those moments we're having by now. And still try to keep it as a secret for now.

- I know. It's just that I wanted to know that this time it won't be in vain. That things will work. I'd hate if we had to break up again

- Don't even say this - she said and kissed him - Lets just figure this out together. Step by step. No rush this time. Lets not make the same mistake. I wasn't ready back then and maybe neither was you. But now, it seems like we're getting there.

- It's okay. If you want it this way, you know I'll always respect you. Take your time, but just don't take too long to know if this is what you really want.

- Don't worry, I'll let you know when this day come. But for now we could have some fun, couldn't we? - she said and then they kissed for a litlle while till when McGee pulled away.

- I just had a idea. I know something really cool we could do now.

- I know I always enjoy your ideas, so tell me what is it?

- I challenge you to beat me in the video game.

- Oh... Challenge accepted - she smiled as she got up and pulled him with her.

They played for about one hour. They sure had a great time, as always they had when spending time together, but at the end McGee was laughing as Abby, sitting by his side, looked annoyed. McGee won again and Abby was feeling a bit mad. She started to protest but soon he made her stop by kissing her. A little later Abby pulled from the kiss and started to give kisses on his neck. She knew he loved that. Abby ended up slightly biting his neck, leaving a mark. McGee looked at her and she just smiled as they went sleep.

In the next night McGee, Ziva and Tony were in the squad room doing some progress in the case. The guys were eating chinese food. Tony took the chance when McGee went till Ziva's desk and ate McGee's food since his own wasn't exactly good. When McGee saw what Tony was doing, he tried to get it back but it was too late.

After seeing the men acting like boys Ziva decided to do something else and left the squad room. Tony started to walk back to his place when he notice something in McGee's neck that he could see by the collar of his shirt.

- McGoo... Have you been getting lucky lately?

- What are you talking about Tony? - McGee asked as he sat in his chair and Tony stood in front of his desk.

- Is that a hickey I see on you neck?

- What? No.. It's just a random bruise.

- C'mon McLiar, It's a hickey and this is not a question. So, are you're seeing someone?

- This is not a hickey. It was a bite.

- What have you got yourself into this time? - Tony asked looking at him oddly. McGee knew Tony would not drop this if he didn't answer it.

- We were playing video game and there was a challenge going on. I won and she got a bit mad at me and this is what I got.

- Are you dating a vampire woman or what? - he laughed - Does Abby know about her?

- What Abby has to do it with? - Mcgee started wondering if he could be suspecting of something

- I believe she won't like to hear you're dating another crazy woman.

- She doesn't need to know it - he'd love to see Tony's reaction when he finds out this crazy woman was actually Abby.

- But you know she'll find out sooner or later.

- Why should I worry about what Abby will think of it?

- Like I said, she will... - Tony was saying but decided not to get into this matter - You better figure it out by yourself. By the way, I really liked that game we played last time. What about another round?

- Sure - McGee smiled. Who would say Tony was enjoying video games?

The team managed to close the case in the next day.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so, so long to post this new chapter. I had a massive writer's block. That's why took me so long. Among other things.

Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Letíciahp16.


	6. 10x06-08 - Shell Shock - Gone

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - You know, I have no idea what will happen in future episodes. So, everything i wrote here is fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this version.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As the season goes on

Chapter 6: 10x6(7)/08 - Shell Shock / Gone

* * *

The next week they got a case where one of the victims, who lived and was a witness in the case was suffering with PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). After they got the video records from the crime scene, Abby and McGee were working on get a clear image from the video and trying to reenacting what happened.

When Gibbs came down to check on some results, McGee and Abby end up exchanged quotes right in front of him.

- Trying spending a day with her - McGee said

- You love it and you know it - a smiley Abby replied

Minutes later Gibbs got back to the squad room leaving McGee and Abby alone again. She was staring at him.

- What? - he asked

- We're gonna give away our secret this way.

- What is the problem?

- Gibbs will read between the lines and find out about us.

- You were the one who said it.

- What did you want? You seemed to be complaining about spending time with me. And we both know you love to be around me as much as you can. I had to say it. And you also know I love to be with you too.

- Abby, stop worrying about our secret not being a secret anymore. You know we can't hide it forever. One day people will know it

- I know but I wanna enjoy just us knowing about it for a longer time - Abby said - At least until when we decide to take a next step in the relationship.

- You know I'm okay with this. You should be too and stop worrying.

- I'll try.

- So, since you know I love spending time with you, dinner tonight at my place?

- Sure. I'll be there

- Ok. Gotta go back upstairs. See ya. - he kissed her cheek before leaving.

- Bye.

Some days later they went out for dinner again. Abby had for them to watch some dog talent show but McGee was busy by the time. So he invited her out for dinner. They have been going out for dinner more often since the blast. But this night McGee took her for a romantic dinner. Something that both weren't used to but they had a great night.

Later that night they were lying on McGee's bed. About to sleep. They used to talk before falling asleep but this time McGee noticed Abby seemed thoughtful and distracted.

- Something in your mind, Abby?

- I'm just wondering about something but I'm not sure if I should ask you this.

- You're can ask me anything, as always.

- It's just that I've been... you know.. - she stopped for a while to think the best way to ask what she wanted - Tim, are you really interested in me? I mean, sexually talking.

- Your kidding me? - McGee was totally amazed by her question. Surely he wasn't expecting that - What makes you think this way? I'm interested in you, but for way better reasons too

- Look, I know that. But in this case I'm specifically talking about sex. The last time we had it was amazing but since then... You never took the initiative, I thought you'd start something but up to now you didn't. I wonder if something is wrong.

- Of course not. How could there be something wrong? Abby, that night was so special. It wasn't just sex, it was love. And honestly, I've been wanting to do it again but I'm holding, controlling myself.

- If you want it, then why...?

- It makes me uncomfortable. Considering you want to take things slow, it feels like we're skipping steps and I'm afraid that this could make things go even faster than we plan.

- I don't see how spending the nights together could change the plans

- Abby, I worry because... What if I get you pregnant too soon? It'd totally mess with what we're trying to built. I mean, For me it isn't a bad thing, but I know you...

- No.. No.. No. I'm not getting pregnant - She said and saw a sad look on his face - I can't say it'll never happen. It's just that this can be quite scary thinking about everything that would change. But why do you worry about this now? We're taking precautions.

- You know those things are never 100% safe.

- I know that. I just don't worry so much about it because the chances are low. And you shouldn't worry this much.

- It's always good to be cautious.

- You're right. So... I guess we better go to sleep - she give him a quick kiss and lay on the bed with her back turned to him. McGee stared at her for a few seconds then took something from the drawer of his night stand and whispered in her ear

- You fascinates me in every single way, Abby. Why would it be any different when it comes to this matter? - he then put what he was holding in front of her face - I want it.

- It's okay Tim, I don't want to to keep pushing you to do something you don't really want to - she said as she saw the condom's pack he was holding

- Honestly. I mean it. You're not the only one wishing for another night like the last one - he started kissing her neck and she turned back to him

- Are you sure?

- Abby, I never learned how to say "no" to you. I'm sure I don't want learn it now - both of them smiled and McGee kissed her - I hope I can take away this doubt of you

- I don't really doubt you. I was just you know what? Enough talking - she said, kissed him and then they started enjoying the rest of the night together.

Few days went by and they were near closing the case. But they still managed to have some time off. Abby was happy to see McGee for the first time taking the initiative when they spent the night together back on her coffin this time.

When the case was over, McGee and Abby gathered along with Ziva, Tony and Ducky at Gibbs home for Thanksgiving dinner.

In the next week they gotta a complicated case involving the murder of a navy captain and the abduction of a girl. Ziva and Abby were taking care of the victims daughter since her mother was in a mission and would take while till she could get back but she was already on her way.

Gibbs offered his house for Ziva and Abby use it as a safe house to protect the girl. Everything was going well till they lights when out and they knew they had company, Abby and the girl ran upstairs to hide while Ziva would take care of it.

Abby soon noticed fight noises and ran back. The first thing she saw down there was a frying pan. She didn't think twice. This would have to work. After Ziva kicked the man away, she took the chance and hit the man with the frying pan and he fell on the ground unconscious.

Feeling the adrenaline and the tension from what just happened, she, barely noticing, put her hand over her stomach as if by instinct, protecting something. Some minutes later Gibbs and Tony came to pick the guy. the women and the girl also came back to NCIS.

Getting there Tony took the suspect to the interrogation room, Gibbs and the girl were talking and Ziva and Abby went back to the squad room. When the elevator reached the third floor, coming out of it, Abby saw McGee pacing about the space between the team's desks. As soon as he saw her, he practically ran in her direction and hugged her.

- Abby! Is everything okay? Are you hurt? - he asked touching her arms and face, trying to make sure there wasn't anything wrong.

- McGee. It's okay. I'm fine. Trust me - she gave him a look like she was saying he was being too obvious and he took a step back - I'm just a bit scared with what happened and what I had to do but I'm good.

- Are you sure? - Ziva asked as they walked back to the desks - Maybe you should check on the baby

- What? - Abby and McGee asked at the same time

- What are you talking about? - Abby asked

- What baby? - McGee asked looking straight to Abby, quite worried.

- Well, you've been showing this maternal side of you and I couldn't avoiding notice you putting your hand over your belly in what seemed a protective way right after hitting the guy

- What? You think I'm pregnant? - Abby laughed - Gosh... No. Of course not. I didn't even realized what I was doing.

- You know, many times mothers have this instinct even not knowing yet about the pregnancy.

- No way, Ziva. I'm not pregnant.

- Are you sure of it? - McGee asked and Ziva noticed that he was still too worried

- McGee! It's none of your business.

- Gotta go. Tony called me to interrogate suspect - Ziva said and walked away leaving the two of them alone

- Stop looking at me like that Tim

- Maybe you want to tell me something...?

- Seriously, I'm not pregnant. I don't know why she thinks I'm. We've talked about it, remember? It's not happening now.

- Then at least it's good to hear you're developing a maternal side - he smiled

- Yeah.. That's a start. - she smiled back - I'll go back at my lab. Lydia (the girl) must be waiting for me.

- Alright. I gotta finishing some things here - McGee went to his desk

- Ok. I'll go back to my lab. Lydia might be there waiting for me. Bye - Abby nodded and went to her lab

In the next day the team finally managed to rescue the missing girl. And Lydia was able to meet her mother that had just got back. The woman thanked Abby and Ziva for taking care of her daughter and then mother and daughter walked away.

- Abby, can I ask you something? A bit personal if you don't mind - Ziva asked when Abby let go of the hug she gave her

- Sure. Why would I mind?

- I'll go straight to the point. As Tony would say, have you and McGee been "closing the deal?"

- Closing the what? - That was Abby first reaction but soon she remembered what that was about - No... no.

- I know it is none of my business but I couldn't help noticing McGee's extreme worry about the possibility of a pregnancy. Like this had something to do with him.

- Oh. No. No... It's just... He worries about me. Just like you. But there's no need to worry since nothing is wrong. I'm not even seeing someone.

- Ok then - Ziva said. She knew Abby was hiding something but she would push her to talk about something personal if she didn't want to. - So.. About Lydia. She told me that...

They returned to the squad room to meet the rest of them. Another case closed.

* * *

Sorry taking so long to upload. I had writers block issues.. so that's why this chapter is shorter than usual and i know it's not so good.. but i had to write something about those episodes.

Just to let you know... reguarging some future chapter. _Things might not go as good as it seems... Stay tuned._

Hope you enjoy it.


	7. 10x9-10-Devils 3fecta-U better watch out

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - You know, I have no idea what will happen in future episodes. So, everything i wrote here is fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this version. In this Chapter you'll meet Carol and Fisher (you can see the characters in the episode 7x10 - Faith.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As season goes on

Chapter 7: 10x09/10 - 10x09/10- Devil's Trifecta / You better watch out

* * *

This week at NCIS the team was working in a murder attempt against FBI agent Tobias Fornell committed by a navy guy. As the investigation went on they found out this attempt had something to do with what Diane Sterling, both Gibbs and Fornell's ex wife, was working on.

At some point Gibbs and Fornell were talking about the case in Abby's lab along her and McGee and they decided it was better keep her under protection. They talking at whose place, between theirs, she should be. None of them wanted her at their houses. At that moment McGee turned to Abby and made a comment about how he knew a place (his) where she definitely wouldn't stay. Immediately it seemed to have sounded as an offer for Gibbs and Fornell. When they looked at him, McGee knew he was screwed.

Gibbs and Fornell left the lab and as McGee turned to leave, Abby smiled at him. She was almost laughing with the fact McGee would have to watch over Diane at his own place.

- Well, good luck, Timmy

- Thank you. I believe I'm gonna need it

In the next morning Abby was in her lab when he got a call from Tony. He quickly gossiped something about Fornell being pissed at McGee and how Tim was being secretive. And that he would tell her if he managed to figure something more about it.

Of course it made Abby curious as to what could have happened last night at McGee's apartment. But at the same time she trusted McGee. The whole thing about Diane spending the night at his place didn't make her not even a bit jealous. Whatever happened there, she knew she had no reasons for worries.

A few hours later Tony came into her lab bringing some evidences. They just went to check a house that was filled with nothing but frozen fish. Now they needed to investigated if there was something suspicious about the fishes.

- Hi Abby. Got some new evidences - he said putting the box of evidences over her table

- Fishes? That's odd. What were they doing in a empty house? Guess I'll have to figure this out.

- I'm sure it's not stranger than how Fornell keeps giving McGee almost the kinds of death glares. The rumors are going wild.

- So... There are rumors already? And why you're not telling me them? - she pretended to be interested.

- I just came back from autopsy. McGee was there too. We, as in me, Ducky and Jimmy, have found out he and Diane shared the couch. Probably something happened and they slept together. But Tim keeps telling they just fell asleep there. Obviously Fornell is not buying it.

- McGee isn't lying. If he says so, I believe him - she said with a strong confidence

- How can you be so sure?

- I know McGee pretty well. I trust his word. Besides, he's not the type of man who easily sleeps with a woman he barely knows. And in Diane's case, he was in charge of protecting her.

- You know, Diane is going through issues on her marriage and she told Ziva she wanted to do something crazy... - Tony was saying

- Being in the middle of marriage crisis may have made her feel down and Tim, as a gentleman he is, tried to comfort her somehow. C'mom Tony. Give the guy some credit. You know him better than that. By the way, where is he?

- I bet he's hiding from Fornell. The man is probably wanting to shoot him - he laughed but seeing Abby serious, he also became serious - Something has changed, hasn't it?

- What do you mean?

- Between you and McGee. After the blast.

- What is your point?

- Before the blast every time there was a woman somehow involved with McGee, you would get all jealous about it. Now what I see is a woman with full confidence on him. So, I wonder what changed.

- The thing is: I trust him. And all of you should do the same.

- Something is definitely different. Like it made you two get even closer. And I wonder, you know, if it means closer to the point of...

- Look, I have all these fishes to look for evidence. That means a lot of work.

- Ok. I'll go back upstairs. But there's a secret between you two. And as you know secrets don't last forever. I could found out.

- No. You can't once there are no secrets. Now, before I have to head slap you myself, you better go.

Abby saw Tony smiling as he left. She wasn't worried. He could seem to be be suspicious but she doubt he'd actually figure anything.

In the next day they team got really busy. They were close to get who hired the person to kill Fornell, attempt that failed. And while trying to get the man, Fornell was still giving McGee a hard time. And Diane wasn't helping when she started teasing McGee with comments that made the FBI agent suspect even more.

By the night they had already managed to arrest they man they were after. McGee was relieve because Fornell wouldn't be around to bother him with things related to Diane. Later when he was finished with some paperwork he decided to go to Abby's lab.

Abby was cleaning the evidence table as she heard the elevator stopping by that floor. Seconds later McGee came in.

- Tim! Hey, what's up? It feels like ages since last time we talked.

- It feels like ages that I don't have a normal life. These last days have been crazy - McGee says as Abby nods for him to sit on the chair by her work station. He does that and stretch his body to relax - I'm glad this case is over.

- So... I've heard you did hinky things with Diane on the couch - she laughs

- Oh.. No.. Not you, Abby. Pretty much everyone is make fun of me with this whole thing. The truth is: Diane and I did share a couch but we only slept together. There was nothing hinky about it. Why can't people believe? And I honestly can't believe you'd think I'd do something like this.

- Nor for a minute it crossed my mind, Tim. When I first heard the rumors of you sharing the couch with a woman I didn't get upset or jealous. I trusted you. In every single word.

- I'm sorry. I should've called as soon as this happened so I could make sure you hear it first from me than end up hearing wrong versions from others. But I was really busy trying to avoid Fornell from shooting me. I swear it looked like he was about to.

- What about Gibbs? How did he react to see you and Diane?

- Thank God, apparently, he's the only one who trust me. He believed it happened exactly how I told. I haven't had problems with him - McGee said and Abby gave him a slight punch on the shoulder - What?

- Hey, I told you I trust you too. That's not only Gibbs. Ziva told me Diane is going into problems in her marriage. And I thought she could end up turning to the nearest person for some form of comfort. And in this case, this person was you.

- She was wondering what was wrong with her marriages. How Gibbs never got over Shannon. How it didn't work with Fornell and now her marriage with Victor could be going the same way.

- Let me guess... She needed a hug?

- Yes... It was pretty awkward actually. She asked for a hug, and I did it. Then we sat on the couch and she started to talk abou things and we end up sleeping there. That's everything that happened.

- It was fun seeing the guys curious, gossiping around. When you took her home, I stayed a little late in the lab, talking to Bert about how this whole thing would end up being fun. How I wanted to be a fly on the wall to see it. You know, I may have told him our secret.

- Really? Did he say anything?

- He just farted. Which I guess he loved the news

- This is very important. We need Bert's approval to go ahead - McGee pretends to be serious

- Exactly. He wouldn't want to see me with any guy. And after all these years he sure knows you're not guy. So tell me, what was like waking up to see Gibbs and Fornell giving you a death glare?

- Believe me It's not something you want see. Gibbs was acting normal. But not Fornell. He was jealous all the time. It seems like he's not over Diane.

- And they have a daughter together. It should make even more hard for him.

- By the way she kept teasing him with insinuations that something had happening between us, she might not be over too. But what really matter is that I see this whole situation didn't bother you at all. I thought it would, at least a bit, and you could get mad at me. I'm happy it didn't happen.

- I've told you to not worry about it. I mean, how could I believe in something like this... - she goes behind his chair and hugs him - Once I've heard how you whisper my name when we're together in bed? - she kisses his cheek as he has an amazed expression on his face

- Oh... You liked that?

- It's more like I loved it. This case kept us apart and I missed you. You know, having you close and talking to you.

- So, I guess a movie night would be perfect for it, wouldn't it?

- Sure. We'd enjoy it, talk a as much as we want and the best: we could lie on the bed cuddled late at night...

- After everything that happened this week, this plan seems like paradise.

- So, what are we waiting to go to paradise? - she asks as she let go of hugging him from behind and stands in front of him as he gets up

- I guess I wouldn't mind a kiss right now. And I don't care that we're in the middle of your lab

- Somebody could... Forget it - she said and kissed him. While they did it someone stopped by the door and coughed to get their attention. They immediately pulled away and saw Fornell standing there.

- Well, I told you there was nothing for me to get from Diane - McGee said

- I can see that now

- I was telling you truth the whole time

- Yeah, Gibbs convinced me about it. By the way, do you know where is he? His cell phone must be off

- He already left the building

- Ok, thank you. I'll talk to him later

- Before you go, could you please not tell anyone what you saw?- McGee asked - It's a secret

- Apparently not for Gibbs. He knows.

- He knows? - McGee and Abby asked together

- McGee, he told me you're committed. Not sure if he knows exactly that Abby is the one you're committed to - Fornell said - I gotta go now. Don't worry, I won't say anything. It's not my business. And McGee, sorry for giving you a hard time. Good night

They nodded to him as he left. McGee and Abby stayed in silence for some seconds wondering things. Then McGee turned to her.

- You don't think that Gibbs really knows about... us, do you?

- Gibbs knows everything, Tim

- Yes, but he would've said something if he knew it. Up to now he hasn't showed any signal that he's aware of it

- Somehow he figured you're in a relationship. Then there's his gut. I'm sure he doesn't need much to make the connection... That probably means...

- He knows! - they said again in the same time

Christmas time again. The time of the year Abby loved the most. But as always, they had a new to work on that came up just a few days before the big day. Abby had a different plan for this year but for it to happen it depend on how soon they could solve the new case.

As they started dealing with the case, Anthony Dinozzo Senior came into town to visit his son. Abby wanted the whole team reunited on Christmas eve. And since Dinozzo Senior was around she want him to be with them.

They were already half way through the case when Abby found out that Tony and his dad, for some reason, had a disagreement and Senior was leaving the down she went after him to try to convince him into staying.

To help Abby with her plan, McGee convinced Tony to bring one of his movies DVDs so they could all watch it on the big screen in MTAC.

They managed to solve the case in time for the Christmas eve. Close to midnight the team and Ducky were reunited and Abby managed to bring Dinozzo Senior back and him and his son got back to good for Abby's happiness.

However, as Abby was watching the movie, she threw some glances at McGee. She could see something was bothering him. He wasn't paying much attention to the movie. A couple of times their eyes met. He seemed upset. She wanted to make something help him but cursed that she couldn't, in that moment.

Later when the movie was over they started to leave MTAC, Abby was talking to Dinozzo Senior but when she reached the door she noticed McGee wasn't coming with them. Looking into the room she saw him still sitting where he was before. She came back, sat beside him and hold his hand.

- What is wrong? - she asked. He looked at her. He knew it didn't need much for her to see that something was troubling him.

- It's just that seeing Tony and his dad, I think if I'm foolish by wonder if, even after so many years, there's still any chance that me and my father will ever get back to good someday

- As hard as it seems to happen, you can't ever say never

- You know, I wish we could, once in while, gather the family and do something traditional. But that's when I remember my father doesn't seem to care about me. Since I joined NCIS he rarely took the initiative to call me to know how I was going.

- Maybe he waits for you to call first and you wait him to do the same. In the end: You two think the other doesn't care. What if you call him first?

- Last year when my grandma, Penny, came here, she talked me into calling him. Well, I did it, we had a short and awkward conversation and that was it - McGee said, now looking at her - There was the whole bombing thing and yet he never called me

- You talked to Penny, maybe he got to know from her that you were ok. Perhaps his pride won't let him call you. That doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't care about you

- It's not that he doesn't like me. The thing is: he's disappointed because I decided to to follow my own path, my choices. And that I've ignored what he had dreamt for me. To follow his career. To be a navy guy.

- But after all you still ended up working for navy

- It isn't enough for him. I believe his dream was that I would replace him as the Admiral McGee in the future. That's totally not what I wanted. I'm glad about the choices I made for my life. I love where I'm now and what I've become here at NCIS. I just can't find a way to show that it was better better for me.

- Why don't you bring him over here sometime?

- Yeah, like he'd listen to me

- Try. Bring him here and make him see how good you're in what you've choose to do for a living. How this enviroment, this place, is important to you - Abby said - How much these people means to you. That we all love you. And the most important: how all of it makes you feel. That it's enough for you. That it satisfies you. That it is what makes you happy. Then, who knows, one day he might understand it and finally accept your choice

- It seems a good plan but it's hard to see it work

- If you never try, you'll never know

- Well, I'll think about it

- So, do you have plans for tomorrow?

- Not really. I'll probably stay home and take the day for some rest.

- I have something more exciting. Do you remember Fisher?

- Fisher? - McGee asked and took a few seconds to remember whom she was talking about - Oh... Fisher, that little boy, your friend's nephew. The one I got to play Santa for. How is he?

- He is doing great. You know, me and Carol, we're taking him to visit New York tomorrow

- Really? You're going to New York?

- Yes, we're going to take him to the Central Park. He's gonna love it. Specially the ice rink.

- That sounds amazing.

- It really does - Abby said excited - So, what do you think? Wanna come with us?

- You want me to go with you?

- Only if you want to. I talked to Carol and she was okay with me inviting you to come along. So, yes or not?

- Yes... Sure. This really sounds exciting. What are the plans?

- We'll catch a plane by the morning and come back late at night tomorrow. Everything is ready. I've reserved the tickets for you in case you'd want come with us without risking not having tickets available anymore.

- Wow.. So you really thought about me going with you?

- Of course. It's gonna be fun. And it's our first trip together that has nothing to do with work.

- Then I'll go by your place quite earlier tomorrow.

- Yeah. Then we'll pick Carol and Fisher and go.

- Ok. I can't wait for tomorrow - McGee says as he gets up and Abby does the same

- At least it will distract you from all this thoughts involving your dad. I hate seeing you upset. And it'll be Christmas day. Cheer up Timmy.

- Thanks Abby I really appreciate that - he hugs her

- You're welcome - she let go of the hug and gives him a quick kiss - Let's go back to the bullpen before they start to wonder where we are.

In the next morning McGee and Abby, along Fisher and Carol, headed to New York. The boy remembered who McGee was and they get along pretty well. And he already knew Abby. The four of them were having a great time starting in the plane.

They got there past lunch time, then got a cab and decided to visit the Broadway. To walk on the streets and know that famous place. It was cold but at least it wasn't snowing. Abby had her arm linked to McGee most of the time. Being close to him helped her feel warmer.

After a few hours they stopped by a restaurant. Fisher loved the walk, actually they all loved it. Time was going by fast since they were all enjoy this visit. Close to the dusk time, they went to the Central Park. They walked between the tree. It was really a beautiful place.

Some minutes later they reached the ice rink. When Fisher saw it he got all excited about it. McGee and Abby couldn't help but love this little boy. Then Abby went to rent a few pairs of ice skates. Carol decided she would stay outside, just watching then. So Abby says and McGee would take care of Fisher in the rink. Carol put the ice skaters on the boy as Abby turned to McGee, holding a pair of ice skaters that was supposed to be for him.

- I'm not using this - McGee said

- Then how are you supposed to go in the rink?

- I'm not even sure if I can walk on those

- It's easy Tim. I can help you if you need. It's gonna be fun - Abby said. Looking at her, McGee knew he couldn't say no to her. But it isn't only because of it. He decided to go with her and Fisher.

- Ok. But it still seems a bit childish.

- It's not something childish. Look around, there aren't only kids over here. Besides, it doesn't matter how old you are, there's always a childish side inside you. So if you think this may be childish, then lets explore your childish side tonight.

Once they had their ice skated on they took Fisher to the rink. Since Abby had ice skated before she helped McGee and Fisher at first. Soon McGee learned to how to move without losing balance and both of them helped the boy.

They spent some minutes with Fisher. The boy was really having fun. McGee fell a few times and complained how embarrassing that was. Abby let him play with the boy as she went back to where Carol was. She sat beside her and they talked while watching McGee interact with Fisher.

- He has a way with kids. Dos he have kids? - Carol asked

- No. But yes, he really is good with kids. Remember that day in MTAC a few years ago? When he helped Fisher see his mother? Is like I still can't get over how sweetly, gently he talked with Fisher.

- He will make a great father. And by the way tenderly way you always talk about him, are you considering him as...

- Well, which woman wouldn't want a careful man to be the father od her child?

- So, I take that as a yes. So what are you waiting for to make a move so you can get together? Just watching you two interact, I could see there's love between you too

- Actually, there is something... - she smiles ans pause for some seconds

- What is it? By your smile, it's good.

- The thing is: we're already together for almost 3 months now.

- Wow. And you didn't tell me a word about it?

- We've been keep it as a secret for now.

- I'm so happy for you two. You were like running in circles for too long already.

- Thanks. Other day, when we meet again I'll tell you how things are going.

Abby went back to the rink. She helped Fisher out of there, because he wanted to rest and he went to stay with Carol. That left McGee and Abby on the rink and she took him with her.

There were songs played on the speakers. The moment Abby hold McGee before he could lose the balance again, a new song started to play. An old one. "Come on Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners. They started to dance/ice skate to this song. They were having a lot of fun. Close to the end of the song, they found themselves motionless in the rink. Looking at each other. A beautiful moment that could last a lifetime and they wouldn't mind. Abby suddenly broke the silence.

- I love you, Timothy - she admitted it.

- I love you too, Abigail - McGee smiled. He was surprised she was the one who said it first. He moved closer and kissed her tenderly and felt her kiss him back passionately.

Finally after being together for some time, this was the first time they talked about their feelings. That they admitted being in love.

When Fisher came back to the rink, Abby and McGee knelt beside him and Carol took photos of them. Then Abby asked to a random person to take pictures of the four of them together.

It was definitely a great day. All of them enjoyed a lot the visit to New York. For last, they went for dinner before finally heading to catch their flight back home.

* * *

Finally a new chapter on... Hope you like it.

Thanks to gela1 for the reviews.

Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Leticiahp16


	8. 10x11-12 - Shabbat Shalom - Shiva

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - You know, I have no idea what will happen in future episodes. So, everything i wrote here is fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this version.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As season goes on

Chapter 7: 10x11/12 - Shabbat Shalom / Shiva

* * *

A few days after the new year they got their first case of the year. A Petty Officer whose body was found submerged in a lake. In the next day his car was found in an airport parking lot. Abby and McGee spent some time, through the afternoon, checking the evidences. They managed to find the victims tablet, that was on the back seat, where there were some pictures of the possible suspect. Without a clear shot of his face, it was hard to identify the person. He was wearing a hat, which Abby would be trying to figure more about it, in order to get some clue on the person.

As she already knew, it would be hard to get good results on the search for that hat. She could figure more about that type of hat, who made it, where it was made and so on. But there was no way to trace to where that specific hat was sold, when or for whom.

It was night already and she hadn't gotten a positive clue on that hat. She was in the lab, sitting in her desk computer in the back of her lab, holding Bert. Something seemed hinky. She just didn't know exactly why. Since yesterday Ziva was a bit distracted, like there was something, outside work, going on. And she had been at the bullpen with McGee and Tony just before the senior agent get a call and then gesture McGee to follow him without letting her know what was happening.

- I feel like something is not normal, Bert. The guys are take longer than usual to come back. First, Gibbs leaves suddenly. Then McGee and Tony does the same a little after. I wanna call them but they are probably at field so I can't disturb then. And there's Ziva who left ealier and I haven't heard of her - she talks to the stuffed animal. Something she usually does when she's alone in the lab. Bert, without a doubt, was a good listener - I texted McGee but haven't got any reply yet. My guts may not be as good as Gibbs', but I can feel something is odd. And this wait is killing me.

She kept talking to Bert about random things for a few more minutes till when she saw Ducky coming in her lab. She got up to walk to him and saw, by his expression, he wasn't bringing good news.

- Bad news? - she asked

- I just got a call from McGee. My dear, I'm afraid he have to go the hospital

- What happened?

- Ziva and Eli were at the Vances for dinner. They were attacked. Jackie was hit and is on surgery right now. Vance wasn't hit went to the hospital with his wife. Ziva's father is dead.

- I knew something was wrong. Things were too hinky to be good - she said as she grabbed her coat and bag - What about Ziva, is she okay?

- She is safe. Let's head to the hospital and I'll tell you what McGee briefly told me, shall we?

Ducky drove them to the hospital. In their way to there, he told her Ziva was out of the house talking to Gibbs, on the phone, when the attack happened. The fact that Eli was dead caught almost everyone on surprise since they had no idea he was in town.

Soon they reached the hospital and joined McGee and Dinozzo. They saw Gibbs standing still near the door to the Emergency and Trauma sector. Getting in there the first thing she did was to exchange a look with McGee. She wanted to make sure he was okay and he was worried about her because seeing someone she knew hurt, would affect her somehow. Then Ducky suggested for them to wait the news about Jackie's condition in the lobby.

Abby and McGee sat side by side. But she had her head leaned on Ducky's shoulder. Tony kept standing close to the wall. It was evident that he was also quite worried about Ziva. There was a bothering silence around them. Each one lost in their thoughts. It didn't take long till Gibbs go in there and break the bad news.

- Jackie didn't make it - he said. His eyes were visibly red - Go home. Tomorrow we start working on who did this - he went back to where he was before.

His words didn't seem real. At least they didn't want it to be truth. But it was. The first tear fell down Abby's face and she got up and headed outside the hospital. McGee didn't think twice and soon followed her.

Reaching the hospital entrance he saw her standing near a bench, for his left,a bit far from the door. He slowly walked to her. She heard the steps and turned to see who it was. For a moment they just kept looking at each other, speechless. Then Abby hugged him tight and he did the same.

When they pulled away from the hug, McGee gently took her towards the bench where they sat. Abby put her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her and held her tight close to him and rested his head on hers.

- How all of this happened? - Abby asked

- I don't know details yet. Only what I told Ducky. Probably tomorrow we'll get to know more as we start to investigate what happened.

- What about Ziva? Where is she?

- She is dealing with Eli's body.

- I'm sorry for her. We know she didn't get along with him pretty well. But still he was her father and somehow... - her voice trailed off.

- He was family. I know.

- And Ms Vance then. We can understand why someone would target Eli, since he as the director of Mossad, but she was caught in the middle of it. She had nothing to do with it. She is a victim. And poor Vance, lost his wife and still have to give the news to his kids. It's so unfair.

- Many things in life are unfair

- We could never imagine this could happen. To begin with, we didn't even know Eli was here. Did Ziva know it?

- I can't tell. In case she knew I'd bet she only told Gibbs - McGee said - Knowing she doesn't trusted Eli and maybe thought he was up to something here.

- It's so sad. We just had the bombing which we haven't got over yet and probably we never will totally. And now this - she moves a bit away from him so she can look him in the eyes - Why? We don't do anything wrong. All we do is to help people. Arresting the ones who committed some kind of crime and helping the ones who need.

- Don't worry. It'll be okay, eventually. Gibbs will do everything on his power to catch whoever did this. And of course we'll be there do help him

- We don't deserve it. This NCIS family that we are, we don't deserve at all these things that are happening to us. Have we committed some kind of sin or what?

- It comes with the work we do. We knew it could be dangerous at times when we choose to do this for a living.

They kept talking and still not noticing there was someone watching them. Ducky had come outside the hospital to stand beside the door. Of course he didn't had the intention to watch the couple but he couldn't help since they were in his angle of view. He saw Gibbs joining him and also looking at McGee and Abby.

- In tough times like this people tend to find the comfort they need in the person they love the most - Ducky said and could see a kind of curious look on Gibbs eyes, after a brief moment the boss asked:

- Do you think... that they are... together?

- I wouldn't know. Being honest I noticed that they got closer after the blast. But not only them. The entire team got closer in some ways. I heard even Dinozzo once went to McGee's place and end up playing video game.

- I noticed a subtle change between them since after Abby had those nightmares. Do you believe there's a chance, Ducky?

- Giving their long story, since they met till up to now, and all the kind of situations they've been through together, I'd say... - the old man stopped talking as they watched the scene that was just happening before their eyes - I suppose this answer your questions - he smiled as McGee was kissing Abby gently

- About time - that's all that Gibbs managed to say at first. Of course it wasn't any secret for him but still it was different finally seeing it happening

- You're okay with them dating?

- Who am I to stand in the path of two people in love? Two people who have been in love for ten years - Gibbs said - Besides, they can manage to let it out of work. I have no idea when they got back exactly but they did a good job hiding it from everyone

- Haven't your gut rang an alarm?

- Sure. Lets say my gut had alarms for other serious things that I couldn't pay attention to this one

Meanwhile, McGee broke the kiss that he had started.

- It's really late, want me to take you home?

- Only if you stay overnight. i don't want be alone. I'll have nightmares and then...

- Don't worry, Abby. I'll stay with you - he said as they got up. They were about to leave when they noticed Gibbs and Ducky looking at them. They knew both man probably saw the kiss but they were too tired to talk about it. McGee continued as they went close to the men - Boss, do you mind if I take the car Tony was driving and take Abby home?

- It's okay. I'll give Tony a ride

Without saying any other word, McGee and Abby nodded at the men and headed to the car. He drove till the navy yard where he parked the NCIS car and pick his own and took her home. Their ride home was silent.

Once home, Abby took a shower trying to feel better somehow. Meanwhile McGee made them some hot chocolate before they could go to sleep. Abby changed into her skeleton pajamas while McGee took off his jacket and they lay down on her coffin. Abby rested her head on his chest and Tim put his arm around her. It didn't take long for them to fall sleep

In the next day the team was reunited and they were told what had happened last night so they could start to investigate who was behind the attack. Ziva told Eli was the one who killed the man found in the lake. So now they were done with this and they would work on the new case. The Israeli woman was out of the investigation since she was dealing with losing her father and that she would be soon going to Israel to bury him.

Through the investigation McGee and Tony had to come in contact with a CIA agent that was on Israel via MTAC. For Tony surprise the woman was clearly flirting with McGee. And he couldn't believe that he didn't seemed interested in her. When they got back to the bullpen Tony came by his desk to talk about Gabby. And McGee let him know he wasn't interested in her.

But apparently is wasn't enough for Tony. A bit later he talked again about her.

- Admit it, probie. Gabby is your McVampire girlfriend. You can't just have such a beautiful woman flirting with you like that and say you're not interested. She is your secret girlfriend, isn't she?

- I said she's just a friend Tony. She isn't my McVampire girlfriend - he replied. McGee was about to walk away but said one last thing - Besides, between you and me, I'm not the one into Israeli women - he winked and left

Later in that night McGee was in the bullpen, Abby and Ducky had just joined him when the Mossad Deputy Director showed up demanding to talk with SecNav. McGee, took charge and didn't follow his demand.

It made Abby proud of him. Seeing him telling the guy off. When she was leaving to go home she unintentionally met McGee in the parking lot. When he came closer, she had a big smile.

- I love it when you show this badass side of you, Tim - she then whispers - It really turns me on

McGee smiled and she kissed his cheek. They nodded goodbye as they headed for their places. Since the night Eli and Jackie died they haven't been at each other's place. They were busy investigating it and they didn't have much free time and when they had they weren't spending it together in the last few days.

It came the day for Jackie's funeral. McGee and Abby had agreed on going together. They used to be always together in events like this. When they went for Kate, Jenny and Mike's funeral they were always beside each other, for the comfort they needed. After all, they were always there for each other, in the happy moments but in the sad ones as well.

McGee and Abby sat side by side, near Duck and Tony. Ziva wasn't there once she went to Israel. They watched the whole ceremony and when it ended McGee stood and Abby did the same and soon linked her arm to his and rested her head on his shoulder. They kept still for a few seconds and started to leave.

In their way they saw Gibbs, who nodded at them. He saw them together, once again, but wasn't saying anything. Maybe because he knew it was a tough moment for everybody but they knew one day Gibbs would talk to them about what was going on with them.

The day before the funeral they have found out the Mossad Deputy Director was after Ziva but he disappeared. So for now the case went cold but of course they'd keep an eye on it every now and then till they could find new leads on the case. So they headed back to NCIS to deal with older things, paperwork and evidences.

Late afternoon Abby was going through old stuff and was feeling a bit bored. She decided to email McGee. Since that tragic night she have been thinking about things and what happened. She had a decision to be made and it wasn't easy.

_Tim._

_I was wondering if you could go by my place tonight after work. I need to talk to you. Serious stuff. I'd understand if you can't, but please I need you there._

_Abby_

A few minutes later she got his reply saying that he had to go back home first but he'd be there as soon as he could. And he also asked her if she was ok. She replied with a _"See you later, kisses"_

Hours later Abby was in her place, watching TV. She had already taken a shower and had was quite late and she was beginning to think that McGee wasn't coming anymore. She was almost falling asleep when she heard the doorbell.

She opened the door and there was him. Without the working clothes he was before when she last saw him. He had changed into casual ones. She let him in and they sat in the couch. He put his wallet, badge and gun over her coffee table. He would never go anywhere without them.

- I was worried about you. The email you sent me. Is there something bothering you? - he asked turning to face her

- All that happened makes me feel scared

- Why? I mean, it's normal to feel sad but scared? Why is it making you feel this way?

- It's just thinking that your life is going pretty well and suddenly see these bad things happening around you, to people we love, and makes me realize it could happen to us

- Why are you thinking this way?

- After so many years we finally get together. We have had great times in these last months. And we finally get to be happy together as we always wanted, we are managing to make this relationship work and then tragedy strikes close to us and makes me really scared of... - she pauses and look in his eyes - losing you. I can't stand the thought of it.

- Then don't think about it

- We're getting our lives together slowly and everything is being perfect then this happen and makes me afraid that something bad could happen to you

- You don't have to worry about me. I'm here and safe. Nothing is gonna happen to me

- You can't promise me that.

- You're right, I can't. But what I can promise is that I'll always be careful. Just as I always was. And you know that I can take of myself.

- I know - she says and then holds his hand - I need some time, Tim. To make these fears go away. To stop feeling scared. So I can finally to make a decision

- You're saying... You want to break up? Again? - McGee asked becoming upset

- No. I want us to give a break. I'm sorry, I don't want it but I need it.

- I'll be honest to you. Of course it doesn't make me happy but if's what you want, you know I'll always respect you. I don't wanna rush you or anything.

- Don't be sad Timmy. It's just a little break. And in the end it can be better for us. I'll use this time to get rid of things that make me afraid of giving the next step in a relationship

- If this will help you to be ready for a serious commitment then I'm okay with that. And I'll be around if you need me - McGee said. Of course it him upset. He didn't have in his plans to give it a break. But he was being truthful. He'd respect and support her decision. He knew it would be worthy after all

- Thank you Timmy - she hugs him - That's why you're so special. You understand me without making things complicated. I'm not happy about giving it a break but it's something I must do.

- It's okay. Don't worry

Abby knew he got a bit upset. He wasn't the only one. She was too. But she needed this break time to think about things and make it work when the right time come. McGee knew it wasn't so bad, it wasn't like last time when she broke up with him. Untill she could be ready they'd still spend time together and so it'd make it easier for him to wait.

They talked about some more random things while watching Tv and end up falling sleep together on the couch.

* * *

WOW... I managed to have a new chapter done in a week... the fastest lately..

I told you that would be a twist... not just wait and see it this little break will work or not... I can't promise that the next chapter will be up as fast as I could post this one

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Let me know your thoughts.

Letíciahp16.


	9. 10x13-17 - Hit and Run - Prime Suspect

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - You know, I have no idea what will happen in future episodes. So, everything i wrote here is fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this version. Note: There is a reference to episode 10x19 Squall (McGee mentioned to having been helping Adam for a couple of months in that episode, so I thought I could start introducing him by now)

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As season goes on

Chapter 9: 10x13-14-15-16-17 - Hit and Run / Canary / Hereafter / Detour / Prime Suspect

* * *

The new case that they started to investigate brought back some childhood memories to Abby. A Lance Corporal and his girlfriend had died in what seemed to be, at first sight, a car crash. But as not everything is how it looks like, NCIS would investigate it further.

Abby and McGee were examining the evidence, in this case the crashed car, when suddenly Abby started to to remember something from when she was a kid and become interested on finding out things and trying to solve it. Like when she found a stuffed bear and wanted to figure to whom it belonged.

McGee immediately noticed her sudden change of behavior. From the happy Abby she became mysterious and lost in thoughts. He tried to know if she was okay but she wouldn't say much. Of course this made him worried and at a few times he couldn't avoid being distracted by his worries about her. Gibbs seemed to have noticed it.

Some time later, when he had made most of things he had to, he decided to go for a quick walk to try to distract himself from his worries and get something to eat. He walked into the elevator and when the door was almost closing he saw Gibbs putting his hand so it could open again. He got in and soon pushed the emergency button. Then he faced McGee and they stayed in silence for a few seconds.

- I'm worried about Abby. I can't act like everything is okay when I can see something is wrong. And I can't pretend that seeing her this way isn't affecting me.

- Have you talked to her? - Gibbs asked

- I tried to ask what was bothering her but she wouldn't say much and I don't wanna push her

- How things are going between you two?

- We're not together anymore. All that happened recently scared her and she wanted us to give a break.

- Is she still afraid of taking the next step for a serious commitment?

- Yes. And I know if I keep pushing her it won't help. And I've waited 10 years already, I guess waiting a few more months isn't a problem

- I don't know exactly what is going on between you two but she'll let you know when she is ready

- Honestly, I just wish she could make up her mind once for all. I've made my decision long ago. I'm just waiting for her. I want us to settle down, have our place together, who knows have some puppies and kids. That's what I dream of. But for her, I'm willing to accept whatever she wants. I just need her to make her decision - McGee says then makes a pause - But if every time something bad happens and she keeps getting scared then I'm afraid we'll never take this step

- Give her time. She'll figure it out.

- I know. I'm respecting this. But now there's something else bothering her

- And it's getting you distracted from your work

- I'm sorry, boss. I can't and won't ignore what is going on. But still I'm handling whatever I have to do the best way I can - McGee flips the emergency button again and the elevator starts to go down - And I'm getting my job done. As for me and Abby: we're okay. Our relationship isn't interfering on our work. Until she gave it a break we were keeping it out of the office. We're keeping a secret

- I have known about it for a while. Yours and Abby sudden happiness not long after the blast made me realize something was going on - the elevator stopped on the floor - Things will work eventually - Gibbs said and left the elevator.

It made McGee a bit happy to see that Gibbs wasn't somehow mad at him and Abby for keeping secrets from him. But still he knew Gibbs wasn't done with this matter with them. That in a better opportunity he'd wanna talk about what really was going on.

In the next day Gibbs told the team that Abby had called sick. And all of them, manly McGee, considered it odd since she had never done it before. It just made McGee even more worried, if that was still possible. So since Abby wasn't there Gibbs send the team to replace her for that day to check evidences. Tony and Ziva went to the evidence garage while McGee went to her lab.

As McGee tried to warn Gibbs, MassSpec was really loyal to Abby. No matter how many countless hours he spent in the lab with Abby since he first came to NCIS, he still couldn't make the equipment work properly on his own. He wouldn't admit but he knew that his nervousness towards what was happening to Abby. He tried to call her but she didn't pick up.

Gibbs came to check if McGee had managed to get any result. But he was still facing problems with MassSpec. The boss noticed he was distracted and he wouldn't get results done anytime soon. He told him to go after Abby and see if she was okay.

Of course he could have tracked her cellphone earlier but he didn't want to invade her privacy. However, now we couldn't avoid doing this anymore. He'd go after her and try to see what was troubling her.

Abby was at a retirement house, playing Bingo with the old ones. He went there and tried to talk to her. She started to open up about what was going on but at some point, when she was almost crying, she turned her back at him and walked away. He considered going after her. But decided not to. He'd give her space. If she didn't feel ready to talk about it he, once again, wasn't going to push her.

Still on the same day, he stayed late at night at ncis. Organising things on his computer and when he finished, he let his jacket on his chair and headed to the locker room, maybe a shower before going home wasn't a bad idea.

Meanwhile Abby walked into the squad room. She planned on writing him an apologizing letter. She saw his jacket there, but since his computer was switched off, she thought he had already left and forgot the jacket there. So she just sat on the floor and tried to write. Finding the perfect words was being hard. She stopped when other childhood memories came into her mind. Gibbs appeared in there and they talked for a bit and then he left and she had some other memories that brought tears to her eyes.

McGee was done with the shower and changed into new clothes. He got back to the squad room and heard Abby's voice as he stepped closer to his desk. And yet, out of Abby's eyesight. She was seemed to be reading something in a low tone but he still could hear it.

- _"Dear McGee, I'm sorry that I've walked away from you. It was silly of me, I know. You were just trying to help and I blew it. I hope you didn't get upset at me, although I know I might deserve it. Just don't hate me..." _- her voice faded out

- I could never hate you, Abby - McGee said with a tiny smile, walking closer to her

- Tim, you still here? I thought you were already gone for the night

- Not yet. I was just tired and I decided to take a shower to feel better before driving home. What about you? It's late, what are you still doing here?

- I owe you an apology for earlier today. I was just writing you a letter but well, I guess you just heard some of it - Abby said as McGee held out his hand to help her get up.

- You don't owe me any apology. It's okay.

- No, it's not. I shouldn't have turned my back at you. I feel bad...

- Please don't. Look, want me to take you home? So we can talk about it

- Ok. I'll just grab my things in the lab. Meet you in the parking lot

Over half an hour later they got in her apartment. McGee sits on the couch as Abby goes on her bedroom to change into pajamas and she also put an old shirt from McGee that she kept in her wardrobe. McGee smiled when he saw her wearing it. But then became serious again. She sat beside him, looking at him.

- You're upset at me. And it's not a question - Abby said

- I'm not upset. It's just that I wish you'd trust me more. Because if we're going to have a future together, you gotta start letting me help you when things, for some reason, get you down. I know Gibbs really gets to make you feel better but why don't you try me? I want yo help you, I want to make you feel better. If you can't trust me to help you on these moments, I'm afraid we have a problem.

- I trust you McGee. But you know, Gibbs is like a father to me, I can't help but go for him.

- So lets try this. If you don't want to then won't push you, ok? - he asks as he hold her hand - What is it that you feel like you're not good enough?

- You know when you try hard to make something work and in the end it all goes wrong.? And then I see that I've failed. It makes me think I'm not good enough. That I'm not enough to make it work and I should find a way to be okay with it, but I can't.

- Not everything we do goes the way we want it to go. Nothing is perfect. So this time, with Ricky, it didn't work. But the most important: you tried.

- Yeah, and yet it didn't work, so I keep wondering why I failed. Why I can't overcome bad with goods things?

- Are you trying to play God? - McGee laughed - Look, maybe it didn't work with Ricky but when these memories brings you down just remember the times when you did good.

- I try. But you know, it feels like no matter how much good we did in our lives, we'll always remember our failures. And it keeps me feeling I'm not good enough

- Abby, you're more than good enough. You've made the difference in so many people's lives. All the voluntary things you do, never wanting anything in exchange. There's also the Habitat for Humanity in wich you're there every year to help giving someone a new place. Just today I found you in that retirement house doing good for the old people.

- Well, thinking like this makes me feel not so bad. When I remember I really did things that mattered

- You have no reason to feel like you're not enough. You always try your best to do good things, but life isn't perfect. It's not your fault if it doesn't work. You tried. No one can come to you and say you didn't try to help, to do the good.

- Thank you, Tim, for the help - Abby says and smiles - I shouldn't have walked away from you. I just didn't want you to see me that way. In a moment of weakness

- Why? Do you think I would love you less because of it? Abby, nothing ever will make me love you less. Besides, we all have those moments and it's important to let the ones that cares about you to help.

- I know I don't have to go through this alone. And that when I feel down, I'm not the only one affected. I can see that this affected you too. I'm sorry.

- Listen to me, Abby - he said as he held her face on his hands and they were looking straightly into each other's eyes - You're good enough. Never forget that. Please, don't let anything or anyone make you think the otherwise.

- Tim, you're so good to me. I don't know what I'd... - she stopped and sighed. The next thing she did was to hug him. After what seemed one silent minute she let go of him but her face was still close to his

- You want to kiss me, don't you? - he smiles - Go ahead

- I shouldn't. The whole "give it a break" deal

- I don't mind at all breaking it.

- Better not. I'm really thankful for you being here for me, for all you said to me. I'm finally feeling better - she kisses his cheek

- Good to hear it. Because everyone at NCIS misses the happy energizer bunny. We want the Abby we love back. And by the way, since we were talking not being good enough, you should have a talk with your beloved MassSpec

- Why?

- You see: we both know pretty well how MassSpec is really good enough. But he wasn't today. I needed his help to run a sample but he's too loyal to you or maybe he doesn't like me because he wouldn't help me. Then I had to...

- McGee, what have you done to my baby? If I get to know you hurt him - She was saying with a serious expression on her face

- Not me. But let's say Gibbs may have given it a head slap trying to make it work. So I had to use the "Abby's Lab for Dummies" guide and I found the revised edition and I saw you drew me again in the cover.

- Yeah, I made a new one after the, you know... kaboom. You know I'll always put you on the covers

- I loved it. Like I said to Gibbs, you're the only one who can call me a dummy and make it feel somehow special, like if I had won something.

- But you did win something: a very special place in my heart that no one will ever take away - she says and they smile at each - You know what I just thought? Since you mentioned it, what do you think of going with me to help in the next Habitat for Humanity?

- It sounds great. I'd love to make up for that time years ago when I forgot about it

- Right. I'll check when it's the next one and let you know. But if you forget again...

- I won't. I promise - he says as Abby checks the clock

- Oh.. It's late already. Want to sleep with me?

- In your coffin?

- Why not? You don't use to complain when you're there

- Usually because I'm too busy not just sleeping there. When was the last time we managed to only sleep there? - he asks and she seems to be trying to remember, once she can't, he continues - Exactly. Not many times

- I promise I will keep my hands to myself.

- As if you could. I'd have to tie you up.

- This sounds really exciting...

- Abby...

- I know, just kidding. But seriously, I want to cuddle with you tonight. Please?

- Like I'd say no to this... What about the part where you promised to keep your hands for yourself?

- I'll keep it. However, I never said anything about you keeping your hands for yourself - she winked at him and lay back on her coffin

McGee kept looking at her for a minute then rolled his eyes amused. Then he followed her and lay back on her coffin as well, putting his arms around her. If this would make her feel better, then he was glad he could help her. He watched as she fell asleep in his arms. Her previous worried expression was replaced by a peaceful one. He kissed her cheek and then also fell asleep along her.

What McGee did for Abby surely helped her feel better. Of course Gibbs helped too, of course she couldn't deny it. But seeing the man she loved being quite worried and caring to make things feel good for her, was something she appreciated a lot. She fell like falling in love all over again, if that was possible.

The following days has the happy Abby back. Actually she seemed happier than normal. They got a new case that was about hacking. McGee and her were trying to access the content of the hard drive from the laptop that the team apprehended with guy they were after.

After the night where McGee was there for her, Abby couldn't help but be all flirty around again. While McGee was working on it she was standing too close behind him, saying things like how she liked his musk. Even knowing it could distract him, he wouldn't complain. She thought it could make him feel nervous but it didn't.

In the end the hard drive end up fried and they failed. But since they were very professional they had a minor success. They managed to shot the laptop screen before it got fried and Abby got a glimpse of the content, getting an address for Gibbs. Feeling somehow really happy she, while watching Gibbs leaving her lab, end up saying: "From the ashes, McAbby will rise"

Abby decided to try a new look. Putting some pomade (a recipe from her grandpa) on her hair. Her hair was kinda spiked and she couldn't wait for McGee to see the new look. However, the team was busy working on the field that she doubted he would come back in time before she would undo the hairdo.

It was late at night and she was about to wash her hair when McGee came into the lab. Not seeing her near her workbench we went to the back of her lab

- Hey, Abby. I Just got back from MTAC. Such a busy day today and... - he stopped dead on his track. Eyes wide open trying to be sure of what he was seeing - WOW! Abby...?

- Cool, don't you think?

- This is... different. - he walked around her, taking a look at her hairdo - You look good. I mean, you always look good but this... This is... beyond amazing. I liked it.

- I knew I had a good reason to want you to see it - she smiles - But I gotta wash it now. Wanna help me?

- To wash your hair? I never thought you'd need help with it. Are you asking me to take...

- No. I'm not taking a shower Tim. I just want to get this stuff off my hair before I can go home and then take a proper shower. I just realized it might not get off easily and a little help it's never too much.

- Why do I think there's more into it than just you needing a little help?

- Maybe there is. Or maybe there isn't. Why don't you come with me and find out? - she teased and pulled him with her.

In the next weeks they ended staying apart from each other. Busy with the cases and also with personal reasons. At first they were working on a new case and Director Vance, who was still on leave, was going trough some findings about his deceased wife.

McGee had been looking for some volunteer action to do for some time. Then he figured about a volunteer program where you could be like a "big brother" for someone. That he could help someone. He met Adam, a 16 years old boy who made McGee remember of himself on his teenage days. Adam was the kinda nerd boy too and McGee decided to spent time with him to help him and make him understand that there's nothing bad about being a nerd. That he could be proud of it.

While McGee started to spend part of his little free time helping Adam, Abby was taking her free time to visit sister Rosita, play bowling with the nuns. It had been a while since last time. And she also visited Kyle again. They would meet a few times and they were getting along very well.

Through the next case they got a major setback. They found out that Ducky and Jimmy had been kidnapped and were working every single minute to rescue them alive.

So again, more time away from each other. They were talking only when they worked together on something but it wasn't the same thing. Being away was starting to take its toll. Individually, they were starting to realize how they missed being with the other. How good it was when they were together. Abby started to consider the idea of going into a serious relationship once for all. She knew McGee was ready for it.

Next case, somethings came up. Abby met an old friend, Ramsey, who was also a forensic scientist and worked for Metro PD. He brought an old case's evidences to help the current case. McGee went down in the lab and Abby introduced him to her friend. Next morning McGee was in the squad room talking to Ziva, Tony and Dorneget. When Ziva mentioned Ramsey as Abby's boyfriend he couldn't hold himself and made sure that to her that Ramsey wasn't her boyfriend. Ziva surely noticed the defensiveness and a bit of jealousy coming from him.

McGee kept spending time with Adam and Abby started to help Vance's daughter, Kayla, with her science project. Which meant that they barely had time to meet, much less to talk about themselves and figure where they'd want to go with their relationship.

* * *

New Chapter is up.. Sorry for taking so long.. again.

Hope you like it.

Let me know your thoughts on it.


	10. 10x18-19 - Seek - Squall

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - You know, I have no idea what will happen in future episodes. So, everything I wrote here is fanfiction and I hope you enjoy this version.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As season goes on

Chapter 10: 10x18/19 - Seek - Squall

* * *

Next case they got was about a marine stationed in Kabul (Afghanistan). He had been shot by a sniper. At first the report said it was enemy fire from a Taliban sniper. But his wife suspected that it wasn't exactly what really happened. Sure he was hit by a sniper but not from Taliban. On the day before dying, he had sent her a video message where he seemed afraid that he had gotten himself into something he shouldn't have.

As the case progressed Abby was examining some kind of necklace made of gold and had some symbol that she needed to figure what it was. As it was something that could take all night long, she tried to ask Ziva to stay but she said she was busy with some stuff. Then Abby called McGee who was always willing to help her.

Once McGee got in her lab they decided to go for dinner first. When they got back they started to search about that symbol. After some minutes Abby proposed a dare. Since she had two computers on her workbench, she thought maybe they could search it separately. So whomever manage to find out about the symbol first would win a coffee or a Caf Pow by the morning.

Obviously, McGee was up to whatever she proposed. Imediately both of them started to type furiously across the keyboards. They would stop a few times only to try to distract the other. There was one time when she was too focused on her search and McGee started to sing, out of the blue, bits of "The elements" song (the one that recites the names of some of the chemical elements). Abby couldn't help but slightly punch him on the shoulder.

Almost an hour later one of the computers beeped with the result they were looking for. McGee smiled at Abby.

- I won the dare. Seems like you're bringing me coffee in the morning

- You cheated! If you hadn't distracted me I'd have gotten it sooner

- Like if you weren't trying to do the same. Still, I won the coffee

- You'd have won it anyway. I just made the dare for fun. And we managed to find what we wanted faster that I expected - Abby said - The coffee will be on me. Because I'm thankful you stayed to help me.

- You know you don't need to thank me for that. I always love coming over to help you. Better than going home this late and be alone there

- I'll sleep here tonight. Want to join me?

- Sure

Of course it wasn't as comfortable as his bed but he didn't mind at all falling sleep in her lab. He helped Abby set the places for them to sleep in the back of her lab. They lay side by side, he using a pillow and Abby was using Bert. At first they lay on their sides, facing each other. McGee looked at her

- Something in your mind?

- I'm just thinking... I kinda miss being with you.

- But we see each other almost every day

- Not like that. I mean, the days in which we were back together, all the time we spent, even the silly things we did together made me telling the best horror stories we had ever heard... I miss that.

- You know, just say a single word and all of it will be back

- Not yet. But the thing is: I'm starting to get the sense of a serious commitment. I'm feeling better when it comes to a relationship. And I know you're already ready for that

- I can honestly say I've been ready since that time, almost ten years ago, when I asked if you wanted to go serious. I knew long ago that you're the one for me Abby. But you weren't and I respected that. I knew maybe it wasn't supposed to be back then but it didn't mean that we didn't have chances in the future

- You're quite a patient man, Tim. Have you never considered moving on?

- Impossible. I'll talk about my experience, but I guess you can relate to it. Over the years I've dated a few women, some of them crazy as you'd say. But I always ended up realizing it wasn't what I really wanted. It never worked and it never would because you're the only one for me. You can't just move on over a true love.

- I'm not really doing a comparison here but this thing we have, it makes me think of Shannon and Gibbs. How she was the one he ever loved and he never got to move on.

- Sometimes I think he never even wanted to move on - McGee said. Abby clapped her hands to switch off the light and then he held her hand - Unfortunately he didn't have the chance of a happy ending. But we have and I don't want to waste it.

- Neither do I, Tim. I'm almost ready for a serious relationship. If I'm going into it, I'm glad it's with you. I wouldn't trust or want anyone else for it.

- If you need something, to talk about it or whatever, I'll always be here for you. And still waiting for the day you decide we can give the next step. I can tell it's not gonna take long. I see your are getting comfortable with the idea of a commitment

- Having you by my side makes things easy - she smiles as McGee kisses her cheek and then they lay on their backs.

They talked for a few more minutes till they both fell asleep. Around 7am Abby's alarm clock beeped and they woke up. McGee went back to his desk and Abby got the results of their search to take to Gibbs. Ten minutes later she stopped on her way there to get McGee's coffee and then followed to the squad room and gave it to Tim while she told Gibbs what they figured and her theory.

It wasn't not even thirty minutes later, Abby was already back in her lab, when McGee walked in there once again.

- Something new came up? Some new evidence? - she asked a bit surprised seeing him back there that soon. Usually it'd take more time till he would go there bringing something new or to him have a free time and come to talk to her briefly.

- Not exactly.

- I'm surprised to see you already back here. Not that I'm complaining. So, what's up? - before he could answer, she continued - Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you. Yesterday Kyle called me. He said he's gotten a few new puppies on his store and told me to come over and see them. I'm thinking about going there today after work. Come with me?

- Sorry, I can't

- Why? He said these are really cute puppies. I think even you will love them

- Of course I'll love them but I won't be able to go with you - he says. He's preparing himself to tell the news to her. He knows she won't like it - I'm heading home now. To pack a few things.

- To pack things? Are you going to travel? Where to?

- Afghanistan - he says and immediately her face becomes serious - Gibbs wants to go to the crime scene...

- And you just hurried and volunteered himself to go? Because, for what I remember, last time you wanted to go to Iraq but as you didn't volunteer, Vance didn't send you. Trying to make up for that time? - she start pacing on her lab - Why do you even wanna go there? Trying to get yourself killed going to a place like that? Full of bombs, mines, snipers and who knows what else. I mean, what is the big deal about...

- Abby, would you stop? - then he gently continued - Please.

- I don't like at all the idea of you going there. And Gibbs too.

- Don't worry. Dex (the victim's dog) is going with us.

- Yesterday you were running from dogs. Now you're trusting one?

- Things change

- Why do you want to go, Tim? I know it must be such a different experience but still... Do you have any idea of how dangerous it can be?

- Honestly? I'm not comfortable about going there. Not after having been at Somalia. But it's my job.

- I know - she says stopping by his side - If Gibbs picked you it's because he trust you, knows you're good with the work you do and that you're ready for this kind of assignment. It's just that normally he takes Ziva or Tony.

- Gibbs didn't say it but it's not needed much to know. With what happened to Ziva lately and by the way she seems distracted at times, he won't take her. And knowing/? how much Tony worries about her, Gibbs won't take him either. In case she needs something Tony will be around to help her.

- So you have also noticed that Ziva is acting a bit weird lately? Yesterday she was here and told me she was busy with some stuff. I asked if she could stay and help me and again she insisted she had stuff to do.

- I believe everyone has noticed it. She just lost her father. It's understandable she might be keep things to herself and looking for answers

- Tim, do you think she might want to seek revenge on her father's death?

- To be honest I wouldn't be surprised

- Neither would I.

- Anyway, I should be going now. I just came to let you know I'm leaving to go on a trip with Gibbs and Dex - He says and kisses her cheek - I know it's kinda useless to ask you that once I know you'll be worried, but don't get too worried. We'll be fine. Our mission doesn't sound to be dangerous.

- Everything about that place sounds dangerous.

- We'll be fine, Abby. I promise.

- You can't promise something that isn't under your control.

- Then I promise I'll do the best I can so everything goes on without major problems, ok? I gotta go home now. See you when I get back from the trip - he turns to leave and starts walking out of the lab

- Tim! - Abby calls him and he turns around again. She runs and hug him tight. Suddenly afraid she would lose him if she let go of him - Take care. Tell Gibbs to do the same. I want you back in one piece and alive.

- We'll take care of us and Dex. We'll be back - he says and pull away from the hug and puts one hand on her face - I'll always want to come back to you.

- I'll be anxiously waiting - she kisses his cheek, close the corner of her mouth - Before you go, I want you to know that I love you. And way more than I love puppies.

- I know. And I love you too - he presses a kiss to her forehead and leaves. As he enters the elevator Abby blows a kiss to him and waves goodbye. He waves back and the door closes.

Knowing McGee and Gibbs, Abby knew things had a really good chance of going good. Of going as they plan. However she couldn't help but feel unsure about it given the place they were heading. Some minutes later she ran into Gibbs in the parking lot to hug him and tell him to be careful. Of course he didn't need an advice about it but he knew she was just being worried. He promised they'd be okay and back as soon as they finish what they have to do there.

After going home and packing some things Gibbs came by to pick him up and give him a ride to the airport. Dex was in the back seat. McGee was a bit nervous, not because of the dog of course, but because of the whole trip. Even not being the first time he would go abroad, it still made him have butterflies in his stomach.

On the other day Abby sent him a text saying _"I miss you"_. She waited for the answer but she didn't get any. She kept saying to herself that him and Gibbs were just busy with what they went do there before she could think about any other reason.

After a very long trip and a briefing to know more information about the case, McGee had a few minutes to rest. He was having a hard time to get used to that place and all the surrounding sounds. He played a bit with Dex. Yes, the many hours inside the plan gave him time to get on the good side of the dog. Then he checked his cellphone and read her message with a smile.

It was night, Abby was in her lab feeling bored. Earlier she had been upstairs talking to Tony and Ziva but it didn't make her feel any better. So she got back, sat on the chair of her desktop and hugged Bert. Not much time later her cellphone ringed and she quickly got it and read the new message from McGee: _"We're okay. I miss you too, honey. I can't wait to go back and get one of your amazing hugs" _She had a grin on her face when she saw he called her _"honey_.

So many things, along this new one - being called honey, were progressively showing her that McGee wasn't only ready, but was also sure of what he wanted. She was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The realization of it could be scary but at the same time wonderful. Knowing that she knew it wasn't fair keep him waiting, even more than he already had all these years. She had to make a decision.

Without letting go of Bert she headed down to autopsy. She thought maybe a conversation with Ducky could help her somehow. He always had good advices.

She walked till there and stopped by the door. After and bombing and the nightmares she was still a bit afraid of going in. The door opened automatically and she saw him putting things back to its place.

- Abigail, my dear, come in - Ducky said as he saw there, after hearing the door's noise. She didn't move - It's ok, don't be afraid. There's nothing too scare you here. Unless Palmer's draws on the white board may do it

- I wanted to talk to you - she takes slow steps and looks very closely around the room as she comes in - But if you're about to leave, I don't want disturb your well deserved rest.

- It's not a problem. I'm always happy to take time for you and help with what you need - he said and offered a chair for her to sit. She did it and put Bert over the table. Ducky sat in a chair in front of her - What do you want to talk about, my dear?

- I was just... thinking about... me and McGee.

- How are things going between you two? Is everything okay?

- I wish they were better. I mean, we had the blast and it affected all of us. But McGee and I could find better solace around each other. We decided to try again, take it slow and keep it a secret for a while. It was going great. Every time we spent together was special. Then bad things happened again, Eli and Jackie's deaths. And I ended up giving it a break.

- Still having commitment issues?

- I feel like I've progressed comparing the last time we were together. When it comes to McGee I'm willing to go far in a commitment. But I just can't take the first step.

- You have Timothy wrapped around your finger. In a good way. We all know his heart belongs to you. He would do anything to protect, to help and to make you happy. Are you unsure about his feelings?

- No. I don't doubt that. I guess I'm the problem - Abby said looking down at Bert - You see, we were being happy with this new try. Then all that happened made me scared. Like, what if we decide to go for it, to have a family together and then something happens that break us apart to the point where there is no return? This is what is keeping me from taking this step and being happy with Tim.

- Don't let your fears overcome your desire to be happy, to get what you want. Face them. In the end it will be worth. You can't avoid it forever

- I know... Tim has been ready a long time ago and I'm feeling bad for making him wait.

- Then stop making him wait. Don't be afraid to be happy - Ducky said as he help on of her hands - Go after what you want. Don't let your fear take this away from you. If you do and something happen, you would live regretting what could've been. Are you willing to let the fear win and make you live in regret? That's not the Abigail I know.

- No, I don't want it. I want to make it right. You know, stop wasting time. It's just that at a few times I feel insecure.

- You have no reason to. In relationships only love isn't enough to make it work. Friendship, trust and a good understanding between the couple are fundamental parts of it. Knowing you two for a decade now I can tell you have everything to make it work. A flawless and strong friendship. I've never seen you two get into a fight. Not one of those where people don't talk to each other for some time. Any disagreement you might have you two get over it and move on. This bound you have, many people envy it.

- I think we're meant to be. It may not have worked before because we weren't ready. That gave us time build this precious thing we have now and eventually get ready to for something more. Tim is ready and I'm almost there. I just need to get rid of this fear of finding happiness and suddenly see all of it break down.

- I'll give you an advice if you allow me - Duck said. After she nodded, he continued - Don't let things to be done tomorrow because tomorrow may never come. You want something? Go after it before it's too late.

- Yeah, I can't wait forever. I'll eventually face this silly fear and make a move. Thank you, Ducky - she gets up and hugs him - I really appreciate your help.

- You're welcome, my dear

Minutes later they left the building to go home. He walked her to her car and being the gentleman he is, Ducky opened her car's door for her to enter and closed it after she settled on the seat. He nodded goodbye and went to his car.

Two days later Gibbs, McGee and Dex were about to arrive. At first the flight was scheduled ro arrive around 9pm but they faced a bit of delay. Abby had been anxious the whole day waiting for them to be back. At night she decided to wait in the squad room. Tony and Ziva were already gone by the time she got upstairs and sat at McGee's chair.

After some time she started to feel bored since it seemed the time was going by so slowly and they wouldn't come out of the elevator's door. She hunched over his desk and end up falling asleep right there.

It was close to 2am when the airplane landed. McGee was glad to finally be home. They headed to the airport parking lot to where they left the ncis car before their departure. Gibbs gave him a ride back to ncis and then went home taking Dex with him.

Maybe the best option was to go home but McGee decided to stop by the work. He just knew Abby would be there waiting. Holding his backpack he walked fast to the building and eventually the elevator.

He smiled when he saw he wasn't wrong. He walked towards his desk while watching Abby in her sleep. She seemed peaceful, away from nightmares. He didn't want to wake up her. He just put his backpack on the floor and was about to pick a few things of it when he caught a glimpse of Abby moving.

- Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up - he pushes his backpack under his desk and gets up

- Tim? - Abby is still a bit asleep and still in doubt if it's a dream or not then she slowly open her eyes and saw him smiling at her

- I promised you I'd be back and in one piece. So, here I am.

- Oh... - she practically jumped from the chair and hugged him - I missed you so much

- I have missed you too. I'm so happy this didn't take too long.

- I couldn't agree more - she let go of the hug and started to run her hands all over his body - Are you really ok? Are you hurt or anything?

- Don't worry, Abby. As you can see I'm perfectly ok - he holds her hands so she can stop making a tour with her hands on his body - Things went as we expected. We found the murderer and managed to do it faster than we thought.

- Where is Gibbs? Shouldn't be here? Is he okay?

- Yes, he is. He just went home. Like I said everything went on ok. Or almost everything.

- What do you mean? What are you not telling me, McGee?

- Dex was shot - he knew she was about to freak out about it knowing how much she loved dogs - He's better now.

- Oh my god. Poor dog. Who would have the courage to shoot a dog? - she suddenly looks suspiciously at him.

- Please don't. It wasn't me this time and you know very well I shoot Jethro because I had no option. It was me or him. We've talked this out. The murderer shot him. Dex was taken care of and Gibbs took him home. By the morning we'll handle him to widow once he was considered retired.

- At least now he will live in peaceful place. Away from any bomb. So, how was Afghanistan, the place?

- Like a nightmare. Really unsettling. Many gunshots and blasts sounds. Most of it were from the testings they were doing near where we were but I could also hear distant explosions sounds which I'm not sure if it was only testing. These sounds wouldn't leave my mind.

- It must have been tough dealing with it. Having to focus in your work when you have all of it surrounding you and you aren't used to it.

- I can't complain. It wasn't anything compared to what those soldiers live with every single day. Despite everything, they're very proud for defending their country.

- They're true heros indeed.

- You know, I figured you'd be here waiting for us - he starts to walk and she follows him - But maybe you should have went home and get some proper rest

- Like I would be able to sleep knowing you be arriving any minute. What about you? I stayed here even thinking you'd rather go straight home after days away from there.

- And I really would. But I had a feeling you'd be here and couldn't let you waiting in vain. Add the fact I would have to come back to ncis in less than four hours, it wasn't worth going home. I'll take a shower and then take a nap

- While you shower I'll set places for us so we can sleep in my lab.

- Thank you - he was about to head to a different direction when she hugged him again. They smiled at each other and then she walked to her lab while he headed to the locker room.

It was rare for them to stay almost four days without seeing or talking to each other. So in that night when they lay to sleep on the lab's floor, Abby had her head on his chest and they snuggled together. After some nights where he barely slept in Afghanistan he managed to finally sleep well beside her.

In the next week they got a new case. After going abroad McGee just hoped this new case wasn't one of the stressful the team would get once in a while. Poor Probie. He had no idea how wrong he was.

To start with he was late. He took Adam, the boy who he was being a "big brother", to the Colonial Williamsburg. Then he figured he would have to drive to Norfolk to join the team. Which also meant he would have go to onboard in a ship and face his seasickness. It made him 1 hour and 47 minutes late as Tony made a point to mention it.

He was taking photos of the body along Ducky and Jimmy when the sound of a familiar voice reached his ears. For a moment he thought was imagining things but but decided to check it.

There he was. Admiral John McGee. His dad. Of course Tim knew that since both of them worked for Navy there was always a chance they would meet eventually. However, after ten years he just forgot it could still happen.

Abby was right when she told him how she knew it was being rough on him unexpectedly meet his dad again. Through the time he and Gibbs were talking to the Admiral, McGee had some memories of his childhood on his mind. How his relationship with his dad wasn't perfect and had many issues. He could barely believe when his dad criticized his choices in life. After all this time Tim thought he'd be at least conformed with it. But he was wrong.

Through the case he went down to Abby's lab to be debriefed on her new findings. She took the chance and him an advice. Encouraging him to talk to his dad. To stand up to him and tell him what he felt.

In the next morning McGee called his dad asked if they could take a walk together. Soon he realized the talk wouldn't go far. He saw his dad priority was Navy since his people where in a car kind of escorting them.

They had a quick talk in which McGee made sure to state how his life was good and how he was doing good work. He Hoped his dad would understand it once for all even knowing it was hard to see it happening.

Continuing their investigations, there was a point when they need to bring the Admiral into interrogatory for concealing his name in the medical appointment records on the ship. McGee didn't like it because even though he didn't get along with his dad, he knew the man wasn't a murderer.

What came next was shocking for him. He was in the Observation room watching by the glass as Gibbs was making questions to his father. Then he heard the news. His father was sick. Stage 4 of cancer. He was terminally ill.

That was it for him. As much he lamented the fact that the Admiral wasn't a perfect father and they didn't get along, McGee couldn't avoid feeling sad after knowing such bad news. It affected him and he almost didn't notice there was a tear streaming down on his face.

The Admiral seemed to feel better after he revealed this secret. In the other day he was the one to take the initiative to call his son and invite him for a walk where they managed to have a peaceful talk. No disagreements. McGee was pleased. It was a small progress.

Abby was worried about McGee and how this whole situation was taking its toll on him. She wanted to talk to him but while they were working on the case he was busy and also had his dad around. She thought it was better for him to take some rest whenever he could go home.

When the case was over she considered paying him a visit but Gibbs told her he take Adam to the movies that night. She then decided that she will go to his place in the next night.

And so she does it. McGee had left the work earlier than her. As soon as she was done she headed straight to his apartment. It was past 9pm when she knocked on the door.

- Hey, Tim! How are you? - she asked as she hugged him

- I'm good and you? Come in - he waited her come inside and closed the door. As she walked in she noticed some boxes close to his bookshelf

- I'm fine. What are these boxes for?

- I'm just gathering somethings in.

- Are you going to move?

- Not yet. But I'm considering to get a better place. For now I'm just gathering old things just to make things easier if I need to pack all the rest - he sits on the couch and she sits right beside him

- Yesterday Gibbs told me you went out to meet your dad. So, how did things go?

- At least not so bad as I would think. I believe now things might change. During the interrogation he revealed something and I just... - he stopped talking and looked down. Abby saw he seemed upset

- What is it? What did he said? Did he talk something not nice about or to you?

- It's not that... - he paused again. When he looked at her she saw his eyes were becoming a bit red - He's is ill. Stage 4. No cure. Only matter of time till him, you know...

- I'm so sorry to hear it - Abby put her arm around his shoulder trying somehow to comfort him

- I feel so conflicted now. We had so many issues, he was really tough on me and never accepted my choices. We had the bombing and he didn't even call to know if I was ok. Then maybe I should feel indifferent about his condition. But no. I can't help to feel bad and sorry about it

- That's because you have the kindest heart - she puts a hand over his chest, over his heart - In this heart of yours there's no space for hate or this kind of feelings. As much as at times you may feel pissed at someone, you just can't hate them.

- Now I'm confused. We have had issues for so many, we still have, but know this makes me want forget all of it and try to go back to good with him. At the same time I feel it's wrong after all the tough times I had because of our fightings, our bad relationship

- I wish I could say I know how you must be feeling, Tim. But I can't. Only you know everything that happened in your life. I just know few things you told me and they're not enough for me to know what exactly you feel this moment. I believe you may have resentment towards the past but it's a good thing that you consider let it aside and try to make up for the many years apart

- Since he let the bad news out, I feel it's like he got rid of a heavy weight that had been on his shoulders. As if he's willing to open up, talk and even accept that I'm happy with what I'm doing for life. I'm started to think he acted too tough on me to keep me away, so I wouldn't get attached to him and then get the bad news. Like he is trying to save me from suffering. I just want to make this right but I can't ignore or forget all that happened.

- No one is saying to you forget anything. I know things were complicated and may be hard to try to make things right now but think about one thing: Is it worth to take these issues to the rest of your life when you have the chance to make things better?

- Do you think it's the right thing to do?

- Only you can tell if it's right or not. But as Ziva said, you still have time to make your relationship with you father get better

- Taking the first step to will be hard. I'm not even sure how to do it

- It's never easy, Tim. You don't have to rush things. No one says you have to suddenly make it become the best relationship between father and son. It'd be so fake. Just take it slow. Talk to him.

- What if he still rather keep me away so I don't see how this ill is affecting him?

- You just said he seems willing to give this a chance, to talk. Why don't you invite him for dinner someday?

- Not sure if I can do it alone in the first time.

- Then I'll be with you. You know I'll always support you - Abby said holding his hand

- Despite everything I went through, I want to make him happy on this tough time for him when he knows he'll lose the battle for cancer anytime soon once it has no cure. I just wanna make him be able to forget it for some moments.

- See? I told you have the kindest heart. Many people would ignore a situation like this. But not you. One more reason that I admire you.

- Most of times I only think about how all of it was hard and tough for me. But I realize it must not have been any easier for him either.

- Nothing better than you try to make it right and let all that happened in the past.

- You know, maybe I wish he would tell exactly why I wasn't good enough for him - he said with an insecure tone in his voice - But I don't know if I want hear the answer. Overall, I have an idea on the reason why.

- Oh.. Lets not get started on the whole "not being enough" thing. Please. We all know how good you are. I heard even Vance stood up to him in your defence. Who knows now that you know the truth about his illness he will take it easy and listen to you.

- I hope so. I never liked the way our relationship is. I always wished we could go back to good. Sometimes I'd think it was never going to happen. Now I'm glad that we can at least try.

Even knowing that they would have chances to fix things, the memories of the issues would still make him feel upset. Abby obviously noticed it. She moved closer and gave him a quick kiss. He looked at her surprised with her action.

- I just wanted to cheer you up. I hate seeing you this way - she smiled and that did it to him.

He put his hands on her face and brought her closer again for another kiss. And not just a quick one this time. It had been a while since their last kiss so it didn't have anything gently about it. Not from him or even from her. It was filled with love and lust at the same time. Soon, without breaking the kiss she was in his lap.

It came the moment when they needed to stop for air. He took the chance and moved them around, laying on the couch, he was on top. He was kissing her neck as her hands wandered over his body and was about to take his shirt off. They stopped again and looked into each other's eyes. Words weren't needed to know what they wanted. They could see it through their looks.

Both of them were on fire. Full of anxiety to quench their desire. To show their love and how they missed being together. What happened next had to be considered their best night together. Nothing better than taking a break to make things be way better.

Later in that night they were laying on his bed, snuggling together. Abby could see on his face that all his worries were gone for now.

- I'd say we're over with the whole "give it a break" thing.

- Yeah, I noticed it - he smiled and gently kissed her again - And it makes me really happy

- Me too.

After the last two stressful weeks, this day couldn't have ended better for McGee. Once again beside the woman he loved and this time he had a good feeling about where things were going to head this time. Before sleeping, bits of the talk she had with Ducky came in her mind. She was really close to take that step to start a relationship for real. No hiding anymore and time to make the final decision about what they wanted for their lives.

* * *

New chapter up. Hope you enjoyed.

Let me know your thoughts. I'd love to read them.

Letícia.


	11. 10x20-24 - Chasing Ghosts - D if you do

1 - I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. Just using them as inspiration for some fanfictions.

2 - I'm NOT a native english speaker. So there may have mistakes (it certainly have). I'm sorry. My english is not 100%. But it's good. I'm trying hard to let it easy to understand what I tell.

3 - Finally this story comes to an end in this chapter. And as it's fanfiction, a few things are different from as in happened in the last episode.

4 - I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the reviews

* * *

McAbby: As season goes on

Chapter 11: 10x20/21/22/23/24 - Chasing Ghosts / Revenge / Double Blind / Damned If You Do

* * *

After ten years it was more than about time to happen. There was no more reason to keep delaying the inevitable. To get together. To become a couple officially. The good thing about being a couple is that they have each other's back. They have a strong and mutual trust. If Abby couldn't trust McGee for a relationship, she surely couldn't trust anyone else. And even if she could, she didn't want anyone else. She wanted him. They had been through so many good and not so good moments together. Always supporting each other. There was no doubt, it would work this time.

She finally made her decision and wanted to have a serious talk about it with him. So they can go ahead and take this step that they always wanted to. Abby invited him for dinner. She wanted the fact that they'd be discussing an old question of his, "Where are our relationship going", to be a surprise. So she decided not to mention to him how important this dinner meeting was in order to avoid him becoming suspicious.

The dinner was planned to happen the next night right after they got back together. They'd finish work, go to their places, get ready and then McGee would be picking her up and they would go to their favorite restaurant.

That night McGee end up staying a bit late at work because he was dealing with some data on his computer and wanted to be done with it once for all. He hadn't seen Abby leaving but he knew by that time she'd be already at her place, so he had to hurry. He grabbed his backpack and rushed to the elevator.

As they walked to the parking lot, Ziva asked if he could go with her to a place, that it was really important and she needed his help with something. McGee thought for a moment about the dinner he was supposed to have with Abby and decided to go with Ziva. He and Abby used to have dinner almost every night and he thought she wouldn't mind delaying tonight's one.

McGee got inside his car, put his back pack on the back seat and took the chance and texted Abby. "Hey sweetheart. Something came up and I won't be able to have dinner with you tonight. I'm so sorry. Maybe tomorrow? Love you."

Abby was getting out of the shower when she heard her cellphone ringing the sound of a new message. She wrapped herself around her towel and went to her bedroom. She picked the phone and read Tim's message. It didn't get to upset her, but since she was really looking forward this dinner, she felt a bit frustrated having to delay it. She thought the team probably got a last minute case.

When he got to the place wanted him to go with her, she explained she wanted to keep track and gather information on Bodnar and she needed his help. She warned him that as it was illegal it could bring him troubles. Not that he didn't know any of it. He agree on helping here. She had been affected by her father's death and if giving this a closure would make her feel better, of course he'd help.

She made him keep what they were about to do as a secret. At least till when she decided it was time to involve the whole team. He knew this would take time from a few nights and Abby would want to know what he was up to. He didn't wanna lie to her, so he decided if she make questions, he'd say to her that he couldn't tell anything but to trust him.

As he knew it would happen, Abby became a bit suspicious when in some nights he'd said he'd be busy and couldn't be with her. Now that they were together again, she wanted to spend the nights with him and it frustrated her that in some nights he wasn't there.

Some days later the case the team were working on was closed and McGee went with Ziva to the place she was using. She was talking that she decided it was time to talk to Gibbs but suddenly Tony showed up there and things got a bit complicated.

The three then drove back to Ncis and Ziva told Gibbs about what she had been doing, as usual he already knew, and about her plans to go after Bodnar. Gibbs and director Vance approved.

As soon as McGee could he went down to Abby's lab. She was shutting down her machines and equipments. She noticed him standing by the door but didn't look at him.

- Have you come down here to tell me, once again, how you're not gonna be home for the third night in a row because "something" is keeping you busy?

- Not tonight. I'm done with this little something.

- Does this something has a name? Or is it still secret? - she says looking at him and putting her hands on her hips.

- No... Wait.. What are you...

- Two hours ago Tony came here asking for some help. He said how he thought Ziva had been acting sneaky lately. So I traced her phone and he went after her. When I finished helping him it came to my mind how you were being a little sneaky too.

- You traced my phone?

- Consider us even. Remember when you traced my phone and went after me at the bingo? We're even now. Nevermind. So I traced it only to find out you were with Ziva. And I wonder what were you two up to that you were acting like it was some sort of a top secret thing.

- I was just helping her with some of her plans about Bodnar

- And you couldn't have told me it before? Why keeping it from me?

- Ziva asked me to keep it a secret for sometime - he walked inside the lab - I'm sorry that I had to keep it from you. But you know how secrets works, it wasn't mine to tell.

- You could've told me at least a little something. Anything. I was worried if something was wrong. What could be so important that keep you busy and away for nights. Then I figured you have been with Ziva, in small place, doing only God knows what.

- Are you jealous of Ziva? Seriously? - he ask with a smile growing on his lips.

- Ziva? Of course not. I was only curious to know what was so important that was taking my boyfriend away from me. Why do I even have a boyfriend if he doesn't spend his small free time with me? - she complains and his smile go wide - It's not funny, McGee

- It delights me to see you're getting the sense of a commitment. The first time we were together if we couldn't spend time together after work you'd say there'd always have the next day. Now, this time, it seems to bother you these missed times together.

- Because this time I want this to work. I want you to be with me. But this last week you weren't there. I felt upset, I missed you. It's not the same anymore without you.

- I'm sorry. I wish I could've been there with you. Ziva needed my help to gather information and keeping track of Bodnar whereabouts. It's important to her. She deserves some closure to her fathers death.

- I bet it involved lots of illegal hacking. You know better than anyone...

- ... that it could bring me lots of troubles, including to risk my job - he completed her sentence - As much as you want to give me a lecture about it, I know you'll want to be involved on it in order to help Ziva on whatever step she decides to take next. Because after all we're a family.

- Does she has a plan?

- She wants to go after Bodnar in Berlin. Vance gave her permission and Gibbs told her to take Tony with her.

- They're going abroad? I don't like it. I don't like it at all. Something hinky always happens.

- They will be okay, Abby. Who would try something against crazy ninja or even against a furious Tony if something happened to her?

McGee expected she would say something but she didn't. Suddenly she got quiet and stepped away from him. He watched her for a few seconds. It wasn't a good sign.

- Are you mad at me? - he walked and stood right behind her

- That dinner we were supposed to have and you called it off... It was going to be special. I was so excited for it.

- You should have told me it was this important and I'd have been there. I thought it was just one of our many dinner out nights. Had I know it was going to be somehow important I wouldn't have missed it for anything - he put his hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly - I'm really sorry. What was it about?

- I was hoping we could have a talk. A serious one. I was ready for it. One where we'd tell what we want for the future. For our future - she turned around to face him

- I've no idea what future will bring me. But one thing I know: you'll be the best and most important part of it - he held her face between his hand - I want you. You're the woman who makes my life special. You complete me, you make me happy, you can help me in ways that no one else can because they don't understand me like you do. I just hope I can be for you just like what you mean to me

- I was blessed for having someone like you in my life. Better yet, I'm able to call you mine. What can make me happier than this? Nothing. I'm grateful for having the love of my life beside me almost everyday. I can't really wait to turn it into everyday and for the rest of our lives. I just love you... - she decided to stop and kiss him. Not really caring that they were still on her lab - Oh my God. Was I just being romantic?

- Yes, you were. Nothing bad about it.

- I'm just not used to it. I have no doubt that our future will be together. I think it's about time to start planning some things.

- Do you have something in mind?

- I'll only tell when we get to have that serious talk.

- Ok. You can choose where and when. I promise I won't miss it - he kiss her again taking time to realized how much he missed her - God, I will never be away from you for too long again. I want make up for it. Anything you want.

- Anything at all?

- We can go out, anywhere, do whatever you want.

- Why do we have to go anywhere? - she asked with a smirk on her lips. McGee understood what she meant and was about to protest but Abby continued - Doesn't the sound of something "dangerous and forbidden" turns you on?

- Involving you it surely does. But this is crazy.

- But you love crazy - she was loving the look on his face. He seemed to have a hard time believing she was really considering the idea - Just kidding... Or not. Nevermind. You know what? I never got to have my revenge on you since the last time you beat me at the video game.

- Lets go to my place, grab some pizza on the way and then I'll beat you again at the games.

- No, you won't

- Yes, I will

- Not if you plan on getting lucky later - she says and places a kiss on the back of his neck. She feels him shiver a little at the contact of her lips with his skin.

- Please don't tease me. Not here at least.

- Then what are we waiting to go home? - she finishes shutting down the lab, kiss him once again and they leave.

Once at his place McGee makes the pizza order and while they wait Abby takes a shower and put on her pajamas. She had left some pieces of her clothes in his wardrobe. So whenever she would stay she could change clothes if needed.

When the pizza was delivered they sat on the floor, close to the couch and the coffee table. McGee got them some wine to go along with the pizza. Not long after they started to play video game. This time Abby defeated him. It wasn't easy but she managed and was very happy about it.

Close to bed time they decided to crash on the couch and watch some tv show. They enjoyed so much being together again after some nights apart.

In the next day Tony and Ziva departed to Berlin. Staying over for a couple of days. When someone from the team would go on these kind of assignments it was usual from Abby to get worried. This time trying not to feel so worried Abby kinda set up a small German enviroment in her lab. She had some music and was cooking a bit of German food. McGee seemed to have a good timing because when he went down to see her the food was almost ready and she told him to stay and have lunch with her.

- Oh my... Abby, this tastes so good - he chews some more appreciating how Abby cooks amazingly - Remember me to marry you.

- Do I really need to? - she smiles at him and he smiles back

The third night after Tony and Ziva went to Berlin was when they'd arrive back to Washington. They were supposed to be back at Ncis soon. They couldn't find Bodnar there and the team in DC figured he actually never left the United States.

While they waited for them McGee had been with Abby in her lab. Gibbs was talking to Vance and McGee didn't want to stay alone upstairs and joined Abby. Every ten minutes she would check the flights list to see if Ziva and Tony had landed already. McGee told her she didn't need to worry. She wouldn't admit but she had a bad feeling and she couldn't get rid of it. She just chose to change the subject.

- Hey, what about your plans about moving to a new place? Have you decided something?

- Not actually. It's not like I have been having this much of free time to decide on something so important.

- You know, I've been thinking and I just... - she made a pause and walked closer to the stool he were sitting on - What if we move in together?

- Are you serious?

- Of course! I just thought we could already consider it. I mean, we both need new places and seeing as we'll spend our future together it doesn't make sense now buying new places for each of us when pretty soon we'd be thinking about getting a place for us. Instead, we can skip this and find a good house so we can live in together.

- Abby, I've been waiting to hear it for so long. I always wanted us to have a place we could call "ours" - he could barely believe this was happening - I never wanted to press or rush you to consider it. Now seeing that you're doing it on your own is so great. Of course I want this.

- If we get considerable free time on the weekends we could start searching. These things takes time but I believe we'll find something we like eventually

- Do you have something in mind when it comes to the kind of house you want?

- We'll decide this together. After all, it'll be our humble and home sweet home - she holds his hand and he gently brings her to sit on his lap. He puts one arm around his neck while with the other hand she intertwines her fingers with his - It's not hard to imagine. I'm thinking about one with a backyard so we can have puppies there

- Sure, the puppies. We can't have a house without space for them

- Yeah... We could have some black and red flowers there. And maybe some colorful ones too so the neighbors won't think we're some kind of...

- "Addams Family"?

- Exactly. So not all black and red. We can have also blue and purple, colors you love. I'm sure we'll put bits of what we both like to decorate it. So the house can represent us and what we love.

- You've been thinking about it for a while, haven't you?

- Too obvious? I also thought about it having three bedrooms

- Three bedrooms? You have big plans, don't you? I'd love to hear them - he said getting excited because he had an idea what they'd be for

- One of the rooms we could turn into an office so you could have your space to keep writing and have all the books you like and so. But if the house already has an office then we could have a guest room temporarily

- Ok. The second room will be our bedroom. Like our little paradise.

- Timmy, I love the way you call it. And I've imagined we could pick our favorite picture together and make a big frame of it to hand on the wall, above the headboard of our bed.

- Sweetheart, this is a wonderful idea - he never gets tired of how much she amazes him - I believe it'll look so beautiful. However, it may be hard to pick just one. Maybe on the opposite wall we could hang a board where we can put other pictures and new ones as we take them and what else we might like to put there.

- I love this idea. We'll have many things to think about but I'm sure our house will be perfect

- I have no doubts. Now, what about the third room? Is it what I think it is? - he said and Abby could hear some excitement through his voice

- Yeah, we can slowly start to get it settled for the baby. We both love kids and we get along with them. When it comes to our own, it can be a litlle scary being parents for the first time. It'll be such a huge...

- Wait a minute. - he interrupted her looking serious. Abby had her hands resting over her thigh and McGee put his hand over hers - Abby, are you...

- As if we had had many chances to try it. Our last time was after your dad showed up. Since them you've been away for many nights. I miss our nights together. It has been a while since last time you've been in my coffin.

- It's not my favorite place but having you there with me I don't even remember that things is a coffin bed.

- Do you wanna go home... - she says and kisses him - and make up for the lost time? - she kisses him again

- I couldn't have a better plan for tonight - he kiss her and they stand up without breaking the kiss. Suddenly his cellphone rings.

- There go our night - she pulls away as he picks up his cellphone. She watches him and doesn't like how his expression becomes serious and worried

- Ok, boss. I'm on my way - he hangs up the call - Our plans are screwed. Gotta go - he walks to the elevator but Abby follows him

- Wait. What happened?

- Duty calls. Not sure when I'll get back - he gets into the elevator and press the button to the squad room

- McGee! - she demands his attention as she stops the door from closing - What is going on?

- Tony and Ziva had a car crash - he saw she was about to speak something but continued - Before you panic, they're okay

- What part of a car crash makes them be okay? You're hiding something

- Look, Tony hurt his nose and Ziva hurt her shoulder. Nothing really bad. I'll text you more news as I get to know more. I need to get going.

- It wasn't just a crash, was it?

- That's what Gibbs and I will figure out. Sorry, Abby. Gotta go.

The car accident was caused by Bodnar and the team soon investigated where he could be. When the team had this figured out Ziva left alone after Bodnar without the team knowing. She drove all the way to Baltimore where he was onboard in a ship. They got into a fight that ended up with Bodnar dead.

And that lead to them having to deal with a DOD investigator making questions about Ziva and what happened. Another busy week. Tony, McGee and Ziva decided to take a closer look into what Richard Parsons (the investigator) had been doing relating to Ncis. McGee then figured out Parsons was actually behind Gibbs for things he had done in the past that were overlooked. Like when he killed Pedro Hernandez, the man who murdered his daughter and his wife.

Gibbs was turned away from work. Parsons wanted to take him to court. And while Gibbs was dealing with it, the team was trying to find ways to help him. McGee decided to try finding something against Parsons. Then he remembered of Delilah. A dear friend who happened to work in DOD too. She owned him a favor so he thought he could ask for her help.

Fortunately it worked. He met her and told what he needed and that it was important. She was glad to help since not even her liked Parson. McGee figured the investigator used to blackmail people and now was using Gibbs to make a name, a career over it.

Tim shared what he figured with Tony and Ziva. The senior agent suddenly suspect how he had gotten such classified information. McGee just said it was personal, which was true, she was a friend of his. But apparently they took it as too personal. He just didn't bother clarifying it.

By the end of another long day at work Tony, Ziva and McGee were reunited at the squad room. Making a hard decision: to resign in order to help Gibbs. They walked till the director's room and put their badges over his desk. Vance told them some information about Gibbs and they left.

This was one of the most difficult moments of McGee's life. He had so many things running into his mind that he kinda got into an automatic mode. Going back to squad room, grabbing his backpack and driving home like it was just another normal day ar work.

Ncis meant everything for him. The job. The place. The people. He loved it all. He had never really considered leaving for another job. He had received some job offers, a few of them had even better terms than Ncis offered him. He had gotten one from Japan last year. But he rejected all of them. He was very satisfied with the life he had. Nothing could ever replace anything or any moment he had lived along the people he now considered family for the last ten years.

He knew it wasn't definitive yet. That still couldn't avoid him from feeling upset. As soon as he got home he decided a hot bath would help him relax. As the bathtub was being filled, he took off all his clothes and then got in feeling the hot water against his skin. The next thing he knew is that he got lost in memories.

Without knowing the news yet, Abby was thinking that going to the movies could be something good for her and McGee do that night. Excited with the idea she left her lab for the night and headed upstairs expecting to find him there. However, when she got there he was already gone, Ziva and Tony were sat in their chairs, in silence. They told her what happened and she couldn't and didn't want to believe it. She felt the will to argue and say how it was all wrong and unfair, asking how she was supposed to keep working there without her three musketeers and without Gibbs.

Instead she decided heading to McGee's place and see how he was doing. In moments like this he would go to her lab, which somehow would bring him some comfort and make him feel better, or he would isolate himself somewhere else. Right now she didn't want to let him alone.

McGee was still sitting in the bathtub, his body underwater, his head leaned back on the wall, eyes closed. The water was still warm and he didn't bother getting out. He had been there for a while. Suddenly he thought he had heard Abby's voice calling him. For a moment he thought his mind was playing a trick on him. He was quite tired so it was possible. Then he heard it again.

- I'm in the bathtub

- Do you mind if I come into the bathroom?

- Not at all - he says and Abby gets in the bathroom

- Hey. I knocked but you wouldn't pick it. Knowing you were here I used the spare key you gave me - she sat on the other edge of the bathtub, beside his feet - Tony and Ziva told me what happened. I don't like it at all but I gotta say I'm proud of you three. Giving up the job you love so much to help Gibbs

- He'd do the same for us

- Sure he would. So, how are you feeling?

- Trying to remember myself it's not so bad but still somehow upset. It hasn't really hit me what it's going on. Maybe it'll when I go back tomorrow afternoon to pick up my belongings.

- This can't be irreversible. Maybe we can find a way to get your jobs back. Tell me we got a chance

- Vance told us Parsons investigation was postponed. Gibbs was called in a mission. If he succeeds then we can have our places back.

- Did he told you what his mission is about?

- No details once we're out of it.

- See? It's not that bad. There's still a chance. We'll find a way to help Gibbs with whatever he needs and we'll all be together on it

- The problem is that I have no idea how long it will take. I mean what I'm supposed to do up until there? I can't just...

- Tim, stop worrying for now. It just happened. Forget about it for at least tonight, ok? Try to get your mind away from it, get some rest.

- Can you grab my towel, please?

- I'll get something to drink - she says as she handles him the towel

She took off her boots and put them in a corner close to the couch. She got herself some juice and leaned against the counter waiting for him. Soon he appeared wearing only his boxers. She looked amused at him.

- What? I'll go to bed soon. Don't need much clothing to sleep.

- Sure. Only to sleep... - she smiles but then becomes serious again - How can you have no beer at all in your fridge?

- It's not like I have much time to drink it when I'm here

- You know, I just thought untill everything goes back to normal, we could use some of this time for us

- Are you making plans for us? - he asked stopping on the other side of the counter

- Tim, I've realized a while ago that I can't spend a day without you. I need to see you, to talk to you, to be with you. I can't stand staying away from you for too long anymore. I can't see myself living a life where you're not part of it.

- I know how it feels. Like something very important for you is missing and you can't wait to have it back

- Almost ten years ago when our paths crossed, I didn't know why but I could already feel there'd have something special between us - she walked till him, grabbed his hand and head to the couch where they sat and she kept holding his hand - we started to go out. It was different. We were really having a great time...

- Then I screwed everything when I tried to take what we had to a serious level.

- It wasn't your fault and you know it. I used to go out with guy only for fun. Nothing more than that. Suddenly you came into my mind and for the first time I felt truly loved. I wasn't used to it. And I realized that I starting to fall in love. What I felt freaked me out. I figured it was better we stop it and build a friendship.

- I believed that too in the beginning. But as time went by I realized I still had hopes one day we could try again because I couldn't and didn't want stop loving you.

- Have you ever considered giving up on us?

- Never - he said without any hesitation. She could see the honesty through his eyes - I knew it could take I while but I'd never give up as long as we still had chances. The waiting was worth.

- You've been making a difference in my life, Tim. And I want you to keep doing it. Before you I just wanted to have fun. With you in my life I have matured a lot, mostly when it comes to getting ready to commit to someone

- Abby, are you... Are you telling me you're ready?

- The fears I have will never be over for real. I can't keep waiting for them to be totally over because I know this is not gonna happen. If I ever need to face them again, I don't want to be alone.

- You won't ever be alone. Just tell me what you want.

- I want you, Timothy McGee, to be mine. To be my man, my best friend, my lover, my everything. To love me as much as I love you - he was about to say something but she continued - I know you do. I have no doubt. So... lets stop wasting time. Lets make it as serious as it can be. No going back.

- No more hiding? No more keeping it secret? Making it official?

- Yes. We both want it. I'm ready to share my life with you. To spend the rest of my life with you. I'm tired of hiding it and now we can have a life together.

- Is this moment really happening? - there were so many feelings going on through him that for a moment it was being hard to discern if it was real or not - Pinch me - he offered his arm - I need to know that this isn't a dream where I'll wake up before the best part and realize it never happened

- I'm not a dream, Tim - she said and both smiled remembering that a few years ago he had said the same for her - I'm ready to start a new life beside you. Are you ready to do the same beside me?

- I've always been ready. And to know the time has finally come, I'm thrilled

- Sorry for making you wait this long. I promise I'll make up for that - she kiss him softly - We'll have what we've always wanted and we'll be happy together.

- I know we'll - this time he kisses her slowly, appreciating for a moment their lips together - Gosh... I love you so much, Abigail

- And I love you too, Timothy. But it know that pretty well so can we skip this part?

- You don't really want to waste another minute, do you?

- Weren't ten years enough? This night - she kisses him, stand up and takes her shirt off - there won't have any wasting time

- Oh... - he feels her hands stopping around his neck and her lips attacking his. He puts his hands around her back, get ride of her bra and throw it somewhere else. He starts leading them to his bedroom when she stops and get his cellphone that had been on the coffee table - What...? Someone could...

- No one is gonna interrupt us tonight - she turns off his cellphone and put it back in the coffee table - You just resigned. No rules anymore. We're the only thing that matter tonight. Forget all the rest.

- i wish I could. I'm a bit stressed...

- Honey, I'm sure some real good sex will make you so relaxed that you won't even remember what happened earlier till tomorrow - she give kisses along his neck and shoulder while pulling him into his bedroom - So want to relax or keep feeling stressed?

He didn't bother answering that. She got rid of her skirt and he gently lay her on his bed. He kissed her and followed her advice. Forget all the rest and focus on them. Surely that decision granted them a great night. It wasn't just about having some "physical fun". It was about love. About realizing that from that night on they were officially each other's. That they belonged to each other and there would be no more doubts or having to keep hiding it like nothing was happening.

Some time later they were lying on bed, about to sleep. Abby was leaning on him, their legs still tangled, her head on his bare chest. McGee had his arm around her bare back keeping her closer.

- I can't sleep - she whispered - A lot of things going through my mind

- You said you weren't worried

- I'm not, at least not yet.

- Just close your eyes, think about flying kittens and purple elephants and you won't even realize when you fall asleep.- he says. They stay in silence for some more minutes - Can I ask you something?

- You just did - she smiled and moved to lie on her side. McGee did the same and they were facing each other - You know you can ask me anything

- I remember once when we were working on a case and you said you were never getting married. Knowing about your commitment issues, I wonder if you still mean it or if you just said it randomly.

- Look, I can't say it'll never happen. But it's not exactly something I'd look forward to. However, we do things for the person we love. We change our minds for the person we believe deserves it

- You don't have to change for me. Of course I'd love you being my wife and that I could be your husband. But I'll respect whatever decision you take. Married or not, what matters is that we're happy together

- Tim, you've waited ten long years. I appreciated you'd never given up. And I know you have dreams of having your own family - Abby says and stroke his face - You're the only man I'd go this far for. I want to build a family with you, and marry you eventually. I love how Abigail McGee sounds. Or even how Mrs McGee sounds

- I know how the thought of a marriage scares you. I understand if you... - he was interrupted by Abby's lips on his.

- Forget about scary things and fears. I'm with you now. You make me feel safe and leave all theses things behind. I do want to marry you, Timothy. I mean it. But it'll take time.

- It's okay. I don't wanna rush anything either. Till there we can get used having a place together and see how it goes. But I already know it'll be great

- I'll let you know when I feel prepared to that. But you know what? - she quickly kisses him and then whispers on his ear - A baby is more likely to come first

- Lately you seem pretty convinced of the idea of having a baby

- The bombing seemed to have worked like an wake up call to me. That tomorrow's day is never granted. Since then I have this motherly side growing up inside me. It makes me feel ready for it. I just want it so bad.

- What is stopping you? Is there something messing up this plan?

- Not really. On my side, I'd have already tried to get pregnant at least. But that's your decision too. I just decided to wait for when you're ready.

- Consider me more than ready - he grins at her and kisses her

- I'm not kidding, Tim.

- Why do you think I'm kidding? I mean it. You know how to become a father is a dream to me. And being able to build a family with you is beyond I ever dreamt. So, no, I'm not kidding. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready too.

- Whenever it happens, I'll love it. But first I want us to have a some good time just for us. So we can spend it together, doing things we love together.

- I love your plans

- Just my plans?

- I love all of you, Abby - he kisses her and holds her hand, intertwining their fingers - Don't worry. There'll be a lot of things to be figured out but as long as we stick together, we'll be fine.

- I know it will, honey - she squeezed his hand, gave him a last kiss and cuddled with him - Good night.

It was almost eight o'clock in the morning when McGee felt something slightly moving the mattress. He open his eyes and saw Abby sitting on the edge of the bed

- Sorry, Tim. I didn't want to wake you up

- It's okay. It's more than about time to wake up - he sits on the bed and looks through the window - In a normal day, I should be at Ncis already. It feels weird. It's clear out there and I'm still on bed

- Hopefully you won't need to get used to it. Stop worrying. It's just the first day. Let's take it as a new beginning: we living our lives together from now on.

- Are you ready for that?

- More than ready and you know it - she quickly kiss him - But I'm having a shower first

- I'll make breakfast for us

Some minutes later Abby was done with her shower and McGee was almost done with the breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He looked through the peephole to see who was it

- Tony? What are you doing here this early? - he asked when he opened the door

- You left hurried last night. I came to see if you're okay - Tony waked in the apartment and Tim closed the door

- I'm okay as I can be after what happened.

- Yeah, I bet you had a tough night just like I did. But as Vance said we have a chance to get our jobs back.

- I know - Tim says but he's not actually paying attention. He knows Abby can show up any moment

- By the way, Gibbs wants to meet us. I've tried to call you many times. Couldn't you just pick up your phone at least once?

- I was sleeping. I was having some rest and surely picking up the phone wasn't my priority.

- I've tried to reach Abby but she hasn't answered the phone either.

- Give me the address, I'll pick her up and meet you guys. Just a minute - Tim said and went to his bedroom to put a shirt on. Meanwhile Tony was waiting, his eyes wandered through the apartment and he noticed a bra on the floor close to the bookshelf. He hold it by one of the straps when McGee came back

- I see the tough, really tough night you had. And I thought you'd barely manage to sleep because of your worries. But no, it seems it went better than that

- Tony, give it to me.

- You gonna tell me this is yours? Are you preparing yourself for that sex change? - then Tony eyes go a bit wide - Or... The beautiful Delilah is here, isn't she? You'll introduce me her, won't you?

- What...? Delilah...?

- You said you're dating...

- Tim, have you seem my bra? I have no idea where you threw it... - Abby was saying but stopped seeing Tim wasn't alone. Lucky this time she was wrapped on the towel. - Hey, Tony. How are you?

- You? McGee... What is even...? - Tony is perplex by seeing Abby there that he couldn't finish what he was saying.

- Good to see you Tony, but I need this back - she took the bra from his hand, walked to Tim, kissed him and went back to the bedroom

- What the... I don't even know why I'm still surprised. How long have you two been back together? Since your dad was around? A week? A months?

- Around 8 months. We've been keeping it a secret for a while

- No way. How..? You've been keeping a lot of secrets lately. What is up with you? At least it seems I'm the only one too know - Tony says and sees McGee smiling - Don't say I'm the last one to know it

- You're not the last but not the first either. Gibbs knows.

- He knows everything. He doesn't count. But I'm happy to know you two are finally back together. I should head slap you for taking so long

- Believe me, I'd head slap myself for that

- Anyway, I better get going. See you later

- That's it? You're not gonna make a joke about me and Abby?

- Sure I will. A lot of it. But I'm late now

- I was about to think something was wrong. We'll see you later - McGee said and walked Tony to the door and he left. Tim came back to the bedroom where Abby had just finished changing clothes.

- Did he gave you a hard time after knowing about us? - Abby asked as she was putting her boots

- Not really. But he probably will someday. He came to tell Gibbs wants to gather everyone.

- He couldn't have just called?

- You turned off the phones and well, we were kinda busy to care about everything else.

- Tim, I've been thinking and when we walk out the door today, we'll be what we are: A couple. Officially. No more hiding and acting like one. Deal?

- Deal. And this... - he kissed her passionately - is to us. To our future together and all it'll bring us.

- I can't wait for it - she kissed him back - I love you, Timothy. I feel so thrilled for us.

- I wholeheartedly love you, Abigail. I promise to make you happy every single day just as I know you'll do me.

After a few more kisses they had breakfast then Tim took a bath, changed clothes and soon they were read to leave. After McGee locked the door Abby held his hand, intertwining their fingers. McGee gave it a little squeeze as they smiled at each other.

They had no idea what the future will bring for them. They didn't know what the next week or the next would be like. But they'd be in this together no matter what. They found their happiness and nothing else mattered.

**_The end._**

* * *

Finally this story is complete.

Sorry it took an eternity to finish it. I haven't abandoned it, I just had a lot of writer's block as to how end this story.

Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed just as I enjoyed writing it.

_Leticiahp16_


End file.
